


One shots

by Magonia_bird



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Revolution, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magonia_bird/pseuds/Magonia_bird
Summary: red queeni am the same author @chelsthebookworm on wattpad, @mareshmallow on tumblr and @noelle.mae on ff.net! :)A collection of rq oneshots and short stories!





	1. Only if for a night pt I

**Author's Note:**

> Don't deny it, all of us marecal shippers wanted this scene (warning, there is a little content that may not be for you!) I was inspired by a tumblr post where we all wanted to have maven witness cal and mare in all their cute glory.
> 
> Just pretend that the epilogue never happened at that this is marecal all happy in rq4 k thanks!!

He laughs into my neck and I roll my eyes at yet another one of his stupid jokes. I can't stop the grin from pulling at my mouth though. It was the kind I'd seen girls give their boyfriends all the time in the Stilts. Watching the moment had felt like intruding on something private. It was a moment where the troubles of our world no longer existed. It was sliver of time in which a happy memory could be made. A small mercy. I never understood it then, but I did now.

I slap his arm, scolding the inappropriate joke. "God Cal, can you not?" The words were tampered by my smile as I looked down at him. He shifted me in his lap to see me better. His eyes were crinkled at the corners as his mouth curled into a sly grin. I knew what that meant and my breath caught momentarily. I smacked his arm again. "Why not?" he chuckles, flicking my nose. "Because you idiot, we were late to training last time and I'd rather not have Ella breathing down my neck again," I huff.

He laughs at that and I sigh exasperatedly. "You think that's funny?" I accuse him. "You're afraid of Ella scolding you again?" He laughs again, his breath tickling my ear. "You wouldn't be laughing if she was the one training you," I scowled. I wiggle my way out his arms wrapped around my waist. He lets them loose, and I jump to my feet. Cal's face falls. "I'm sorry, I--"

"It's not that you idiot," I say lightly. He still doesn't look convinced. My fingers comb through his hair, and I click my tongue at the uneven strands and his obvious lack of a brush. I hmph as I continue observing his poor attempt at cutting his own hair. It took everything I had to not laugh outright. Cal scratches his face, looking rather sheepish. I don't know why the sight makes my stomach flip. 

I ruffle his hair, smiling teasingly. "Let me guess, you did this while blindfolded with a blunt knife," I grin, playing with the strands for emphasis. He blushes. I smile wider. Cal reaches for my waist and presses a kiss to the exposed strip of skin on my stomach. I feel myself flush and fight the strange tingle in my chest. He smiles against my skin, pulling back to examine the blush painting my cheeks in a deep shade of red. His expression is smug as he says, "now we're even."

"Cal," I exclaim. He shrugs and I inhale deeply. Cal presses another kiss, though this time, slightly lower. My breath hisses between my teeth at the contact. He tugs at the waistband of my track pants and kisses my hipbone and I stifle the embarrassing noise that groaned in my throat. "Not so teasing now are we?" he mutters, tracing my waist, leaving small fleeting kisses along as he went. His teeth scrape the skin ever so slightly and I have to bite my lip. Lower. Lower. "We really shouldn't do this, not now," I say breathlessly. God, I hated the embarrassing way my body reacted to this. Hated and loved it in equal measure.

He pulls back and I adjust my pants. Cal leans back and I don't miss the dazed look of desire in his eyes. I felt the same as I struggled to return my breathing to normal.

"As I was trying to say from before, you need a proper haircut," I state firmly once we had both recovered.

Cal frowns, tugging at his hair. "It's not that bad," he grumbles. I smirk at his wounded puppy expression. 

"Who would do it anyways? Though it may be surprising, I actually like my hair, so definitely not Farley. Besides," he grimaces, "I'm not exactly okay with her having a knife near my head." I chuckle at the idea. "Hey!" he protests, which of course only makes me laugh harder.

"I meant you idiot, that I was going to do it."

That stills him. "You?" he inquires. Before I can speak he quickly adds, "I didn't mean to offend you, it wasn't like that. I'm just...surprised."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "Surprised?"

"I-I meant, I didn't know you could cut hair," he stumbles over the words. "You never fail to surprise me, is what I was supposed to say." Cal shakes his head. "It's alright," I say. "I've been known to often make men speechless."

He drops a kiss onto my lips. "It seems that I am one of those poor men." Another kiss, this time on my neck. "What is with you today?" I ask, smiling. "Not that I'm complaining." I lean forwards to kiss the top of his head. "Nothing," he says softly. His fingers brush my cheek gently. Cal gazes intently into my eyes and my brows furrow in worry. What was it?

"Cal what happened?"

He exhales slowly, rubbing his forehead. "Nothing, really everything's fine." He chuckles darkly. "As well as it can be going actually." I remain unconvinced. "What I can't spend time with the woman I love without her being suspicious?" he says with mock hurt, turning playful once more. Honestly his moods were a struggle to keep up with. "I'm letting you off the hook for now. But expect a scolding later," I tell him, dead serious. Cal smiles crookedly and my heart flutters. Damn it. "I look forward to it," he winks.

My cheeks heat as I remember how he wriggled his way out of my last scolding. Cal thought himself clever with hiding the small dark bruises behind my neck exactly where my ponytail would cover the spots but Rafe had pointed them out during our last training session with a knowing grin when I'd put it up into a bun. Tyton coughed awkwardly, stifling a laugh and Ella joined in on Rafe with teasing. 

"You are so not getting your way out of this one, mister," I chide him, jabbing one finger to his chest. "And," I add, "you are not getting out of receiving a proper haircut." Cal groans and I sigh at his childish act. "Fine," he grumbles. He looked so upset I half expected him to pout. I grab a pair of scissors from the cabinet in the washroom and toss him a beat up blanket that was practically in rags. He fumbles trying to tie it around his neck before finally securing the knot.

"Hold still please," I instruct him. He follows suit, remaining as still as possible. We don't speak while I continue my work. I tap his chin every once in a while when I need him to turn to a different angle. He obliges. The comfortable silence was occasionally punctuated by the sound of me snipping away at Cal's hair. 

I never realized how beautiful it was actually. A deep glossy black paired with warm eyes. That was what I had first noticed about him. Second being that his grip was strangely warm. A few strands had curled in rebellion and I twirled the strand, pulling on it slightly. That brings him to attention. "I can't imagine you with curly hair," I smile. It quickly fades. The curls reminded me too much of Maven. "Is that code for 'I'd break up with you?'" Cal teases. He can't see my troubled expression so I force myself to lighten up. Maven wasn't here. He couldn't hurt me. And if all went according to plan, he never would be able to ever again.

"Maybe," I grin, stretching out the word for emphasis. He hmphs at me.

The cut strands flutter softly to the ground and I sigh at the thought of sweeping them up. Maybe I'd just make Cal do it instead. My services don't come free after all, but I was sure he would argue another way to repay me. Sometimes the boy could be insufferable. 

"What does that sigh mean?" he asks.

"It means that you're going to be sweeping the floor," I tell him. His mouth opens in protest. "No room for arguments." "Fine, have it your way." he mumbles.

"Oh," I say, "I do intend to."

"You know I was kidding right? I would've cleaned it up regardless if you asked me or not."

My lips twitch into a small smile. "I know."

"Unfortunately all too well. Nothing slips past you, does it?" he jokes.

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

Once I finish cutting his hair, Cal finds a broom from the storage closet down the hall which we had stumbled upon yesterday after dinner and sweeps up the mess while I put the supplies back.

Once we finished, Cal and I curled up in bed and I traced patterns on his arm lazily, enjoying the peace and joy that rested in this moment. Cal snuggles his face into my neck and I rest my face atop his head, pressing a featherlight kiss against his hair.

He wraps his arms around my waist in response. We lie like this for a while until a knock on the door startles us both. Cal opens the door looking vaguely annoyed. I was sure I looked the same. Azuela stands there, breathless. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but--" Az hesitates. "Azuela?" I prod. She shakes her head as if in disbelief. "Davidson needs us immediately."

Her next words chill me.

"King Maven has been captured."

***


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a tumblr prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys!!

5:50

I let out a long sigh after checking my phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. It wasn't anything fancy really. Just a beat up flip phone that had been in my family for what I assumed was generations. Playing with it did help with my nervous energy but now I was exhausted. Was he really not going to show up? I checked through my texts again, hoping to see one from him, but alas, there was nothing.

The restaurant that we had chosen was nice enough, not too overdone. It had a modernish rustic kind of feel to it. But most importantly it didn't require me to wear a dress and that's really what counted. I'd dressed up in a white crop top with black and white striped flowing pants paired with my favourite choker and sunglasses. The outfit was perfect for a hot summer day, but now as evening quickly approached, a chill began to set in the air. 

Fiddling with the neatly folded napkins was a nice way to ignore the pitying glances of those around me. I flipped my phone open again. 6:01. I gritted my teeth. As much as I tried to fight it, I was getting annoyed. Like spit at your feet and flip you off kind of annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the same kindly waitress who has asked my order twice in the past hour already. This time I was debating on just getting a takeout and taking a cab home.

"Would you like to order now, miss?" A knowing glint was in her eyes. I smiled thinly at her, hands in a death grip around the water glass as I brought it to my lips. "You know what, thank you for asking Theresa, but I think I'll just leave." That's right. I'd been here so long I even knew her name without needing to glance at the silver tag clipped at her chest. "Why don't you get something to take home first, dear?" she suggested. "It's on the house."

This time my smile was genuine. "Thank you," I said. I knew what I wanted without even looking at the menu. I'd spent my first hour waiting here memorizing it. If they needed a new waitress I was sure I would get the job without even blinking. "I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo, please." Theresa scribbled it on her notepad then looks up to smile at me. "I'll be back in a few minutes, you just wait right here."

"It's not like I have anything better to do," I mutter as she walks away. I sighed again, this time at the irony of that statement. Thankfully the wait for my food wasn't long. Theresa handed me the bag. I thanked her again and rose from my seat hoping to scurry out the door without anyone staring at the miserable girl who's date didn't come. It wasn't working. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. My cheeks heated in anger and embarrassment. Perhaps I would use my time while eating to plot how I would make him pay for this. Ignore his texts all week maybe. Or I could post an embarrassing photo of him and tag all our friends. Hmm, so many options.

I was so caught up in my revenge plot that I didn't even notice the boy who has sunk into the set across from me in the booth giving me an apologetic smile. He shook out his leather jacket and placed it beside him. "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now," he says loudly enough for the whole room to hear. My eyes must be as wide as saucers as I gape at him. "I'm Cal, by the way. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a complete dick," he quietly adds. I force myself to relax for the eyes still watching us. I guess I had to go along with whatever the hell this was. My hand tightened on my bags, prepared to bolt if this stranger was really just a jerk who thought picking on me would be funny. Relax, breathe. "Of course, I understand. But you're here now and that's all that counts," I say smoothly, fighting to keep my voice from shaking. What the hell kind of situation was this? I cursed in my head. Trouble seemed to trail me wherever I went. My response silences the whispers and giggles. The words sounded warm and charming though I felt anything but.

Say something else Mare, the poor fool is just sitting there looking at you. Oh right. "I'm Mare. Mare Barrow," I introduce myself to this odd stranger. Well odd was one word for him. Another was jaw-dropping. Stunning. Hot. It was unfair how attractive he was with that glossy black hair in a messy bed head kind of style that suited him paired with warm amber eyes that looked like flickering flames when they hit a certain light. He had a nice stubble along his cheeks and chin and was dressed in a casual green sweater and blue jeans with his brown leather jacket. His lips curled into an amused smile when he noticed me checking him out and I blushed furiously. Something about him was oddly familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. If we're being honest, I was checking you out too," he says nonchalantly. Under the table I pinched myself just to make sure that I was awake and that this wasn't some crazy dream. But it wasn't. This was a crazy reality which was even worse. What's so bad about being on an unplanned date with a hot guy? a traitorous voice inside my head whispered. Well, I couldn't argue with that logic. Cal settles into his seat looking strangely relaxed. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he put his feet up on the table. He casually sips on some water while I gawk at him. "Well," he sighs, "I suppose you have some questions." "Umm, yeah?" I say in an its so obvious tone. 

"What's your full name?" He purses his lips at that one. I can't hep but feel slightly suspicious at his reaction. "Okay, you caught me. My real name isn't Cal, it's--" he hesitates, silent laughter dancing in eyes. "It's technically Tiberias Calore the Seventh, but that's kinda long so people just call me Cal." He seems nervous while speaking and it take everything I have to not burst out laughing. I didn't know why his nervousness was so endearing to me. "What about you Miss Barrow? Is that your real full name?" he asks me. Cal rests his chin on his hand while observing me.

"It's Mare Molly Barrow, but I mostly ignore the middle part," I confess, shrugging. "Second question, what are you doing here and why are you helping me?" He grins at me, waggling a finger. "Nuh uh, that's two questions." I roll my eyes. "Well I as going to ask you sooner or later, and may I remind you that you're the one who jumped in on my non-existent date, so I get to ask the questions here how I like." Cal doesn't seem fazed by my response at all, in fact, based on his expression that he approved it. Like he was expecting me to bite back.

"I expect no less from you," he says, that same infuriating yet adorable mischievous smile plastered on his lips. Goddammit Mare, stop staring at his lips. Once I register his words I feel my face scrunch up in confusion. "Expect?" I repeat, dumbfounded. "Do I know you?" He chuckles at my confused expression. I narrow my eyes at him, hoping to place his face. I knew I recognized him, but from where? He lets me puzzle it out, watching and sipping on his water all the while. A one-night stand perhaps? Nope, I didn't do those. A friend of a friend maybe who I didn't remember? "I've got nothing," I finally sigh. 

"We used to go to the same high school," he shakes his head in mock hurt. "I can't believe this. You don't remember me." He has to be lying. There was no way that I could forget someone that attractive. "When did you graduate?" I ask him, watching carefully for any sign of a lie. "Last year. I was captain of the senior football team," Cal says, this faraway look in his eyes, like he was reliving it in his mind's eye. Perhaps he was. A faint flash of a memory flitted across my mind. I was up in the bleachers with Kilorn watching as a game took place below. It was my first time going to such an event, and all I remember was wanting to go home. I didn't even notice when the captain scored thee winning goal, but I pretended to cheer along with everyone else. I was a sophomore when he graduated which is likely the reason I didn't remember him much, other than that. "How did you recognize me?" I ask him, suddenly aware of the thought. Was he a stalker or something? Or just really good at remembering people?

He notes my tense posture and his face softens. "You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I don't relax. His jaw clenches and he gives me a strained smile. "How could I forget the girl who spray painted the principals car?" 

My shoulder stiffen in surprise at his words. Ever so slowly my lips part into a smile and I laugh. Cal watches me, smiling as well. It was genuine, soft crooked smile that tugged at my heart. "Oh my god I can't believe you remember that," I groan, hiding my face between my hands to conceal the red blush flaring on my cheeks. Slowly, softly, he takes my hands in his and I stare at him. He blushes as well at my struck expression. "Sorry, I just...I think your blush is..." He fumbles with the words, tripping over them. "You look really beautiful and I--" He stops when he sees my wide eyes. "Ugh that came out wrong, sorry--" he says, looking very much like he would love nothing more than to crawl into a hole and stay there. "You don't need to apologize," I tell him softly. He smiles hesitantly. "And thank you."

"I'd always wondered why you did it," he muses. "That's what puzzled me about you." I stare at him in wonder. I had no idea that he'd even knew my name, much less thought about me often. "I'll tell you if you answer my questions and stop avoiding them," I say. "Alright," he agrees. "I came to visit my friend on his first day of work here. I hoped to see him, but I haven't, which probably means that he's doing a terrible job at this and I need to yell at him." "But," he adds, "I'm sure his boss has that covered."

"Secondly, I came over here because you looked sad and slightly pissed. Well actually, more pissed than upset," he laughs. That fades as he turns serious. "But I heard people whispering and..." He looks down, fiddling with something. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid my gaze. "The things they were saying were terrible, so I thought maybe I could help out this girl that they were talking about." I wasn't sure I was breathing normally anymore. It caught in my chest and squeezed painfully. I knew people's opinion shouldn't matter to me, and it didn't, but I couldn't stand the whispers. It reminded me too much of sophomore year when hushed words would follow me wherever I turned. They thought I couldn't hear them, but they were wrong. Look, it's the troubled girl who spray painted the principals car, one person would whisper, and another would accompany it. I heard she did it on purpose. Why would someone do that on purpose? Someone would snort. Because they're stupid and lack a brain, another responded.

"Then I saw you, and I recognized you. You were sitting there and I thought that whoever didn't show up was a total ass," he scoffs. "That ass is my ex, by the way," I say, tilting my head at him. He flushes. "Sorry for the language." His brow furrows slightly. "You were meeting your ex?" he asks, confused as to why someone would even do such a thing. "No, but he is now," I clarify, shrugging. He laughs and that same heart-stopping grin returned. 

"So, I've answered your questions. Now it's your turn to answer mine."

I nod. Fair enough. 

"I did it because for some idiotic reason I wanted to get suspended. Teenage rebellion, I guess," I joke halfheartedly. The truth was I did know why I did it. That was around the time Tramy had been leaving to follow in Bree's footsteps and join the military. I had been so angry at everything and everyone. My parents tried to console me at first, but then they would get exasperated, my mother most of all. And that hurt. Everything had come crashing back, my bitterness of being the shadow to my sister, the pretty, sweet talented sister that I could never live up to, the anger of never being seen by my parents as nothing more than nuisance though I knew deep down that it wasn't true. They loved me in their own way. Only Shade could put up with me, and he was my first friend as well as my older brother.

I'd poured all of that emotion into that stupid action, hoping to get back at my parents somehow, show them that they were right. I was the only the bitter shadow they thought me to be. I struggle to keep the tears in as I explain this all to Cal who patiently listens to me without interrupting. When I finish, he stands up and my heart sinks. He was going to leave, my story had scared him off.

Instead of running off as I expect him to, Cal slowly reaches out to touch my shoulder, his eyes holding a silent question. I nod once and he comes to sit beside me. Cal wraps his arms around me, and I lean on his shoulder, pressing my face into his broad arm. He brushes my hair back from my face and I bite my lip. We stay like that for a while in comfortable silence. I even spot Theresa giving me a wink from across the room, and I try to stifle my laugh. 

"I should go now," I say quietly at last, shattering the silence that had wrapped us both. "What time is it?" He takes out his phone from his pocket and I note that it's the newest model. Thank goodness I'd asked him first so he wouldn't see my flip phone that dated back to prehistoric times. "It's 8:51, he informs me." I jolt and jump of my seat. Cal's face contorts in worry. "What is it?" "I was supposed to be home by seven, or at least call my parents," I explain breathlessly, quickly gathering my things. Don't panic, don't panic, I chide myself. I scrambled through my purse for my bus pass, letting out a cry of frustration when I come up empty handed.

"Hey, calm down," Cal urged. "I'll give you a ride back, no big deal." That stills me. "You...you'd drive me home?" He smiles softly. "Of course." The words sooth me, but only slightly. I didn't want him to see where I lived. Our sorry excuse of an apartment flashed through my mind. I would have to get him to drop me a couple of blocks ahead then walk the rest of the way. "Thanks, again." He shrugs. "No problem."

We head out together. I shiver when a cold gust of wind sweeps across me, and I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep my teeth from chattering. Cal shrugs of his jacket and hands it to me. I stare at it then him. "Aren't you cold?" I inquire. He shakes his head. "I don't get cold often strangely enough." I accept the jacket and put it on. Thankfully it was lined to keep out the cold but the fit was much too big. I looked like child playing dress up. Cal's eyes widen when he looks down at me and I suddenly feel self-conscious. "What, what is it?"

He looked slightly dazed. "Nothing's wrong." I struggle to cross my arms due to the bulky jacket. "Tell me the truth." Cal sighs. "You don't let anything go, do you?" "Nope," I said, popping the p. "Alright, I was thinking that the jacket looks better on you than it does on me," he admits. Stunned, I don't say a word. I can only follow him to his car hoping that the darkness would conceal my blush. It was unfair really how flustered he often made me.

My jaw almost drops at the sight of his car. It was gorgeous. Like I'd date it kind of gorgeous. It was a shiny red Volvo trimmed and plated with chrome, shined to perfection. I would bet that it looked even better in daylight. Cal glances at me, enjoying my look of awe. "What are you thinking right now?" he asks. Fine. It was a fair question after all. "I'm thinking that like to date your car," I tell him. He huffs, amused. "Sorry, but she's mine." 

"Who said it was a she?" I counter playfully. "I fixed it myself. I think I would know," he responds with a wide smile. "Ugh, gross!" I exclaim, smacking him in the chest. I can feel his laugh reverberate in his chest, and I pull my hand away after I realize that it's been there too long. He catches it deftly and links his fingers with mine. I inhale sharply. He doesn't pull away once we settle into our seats and neither do I. He asks for my address and I instruct him where to go seeing as he wasn't familiar with the area. We pass through the tall buildings which slowly level out to townhouses. I knew that they formed the border that separated my side of town from the nice part of the city

"Turn here," I point. He obliges and we pass through the neat row of houses. 227, one of them reads. "This is it," I say, hoping he won't notice the lie. The house was close enough to the edge that it wouldn't be a long walk on this chilly night. I begin to shrug off the jacket when Cal stops me. "Keep it. As I said, it looks much better on you anyway." I stare at him in disbelief, the jacket still hanging loosely around my elbows. He fixes it so that it rests on my shoulders and fastens a few of the buttons. I sit there and study him as he works.

"It was nice talking with you," I say, slightly breathless at his proximity. He looks up and stills as well, suddenly realizing the same thing. The moment felt suspended as if hanging by thread that could fray and snap at any time. I couldn't think of anything except how beautiful his eyes were. They reminded me of warmth, of autumn. I wasn't entirely sure he was breathing anymore as he touched my cheek lightly. With his other hand, he raises my own to his lips and presses a kiss to the back. "It was nice talking to you too," he whispers.

As I start to pull away, he keeps a gentle grip on my hand and I turn back around. "Yes?" I ask him, just as unwilling to let go. "I--" he stutters. "I have one more question for you that I forgot to ask earlier."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering," he says softly, "if you would like to go on a real, actually planned date with me."

I knew I didn't even need to think about it. I was sure of my answer.

I smile at him, broad and without restraint. "Yes, I would love to go on a planned date with you."

He lets out a relieved laugh. "Good." Cal looks at me almost shyly. "I've never been on an actual date." I pat his hand reassuringly. "You'll do great, I'm sure of it." "I hope so," he replies.

"Just show up in that car and you're set."

He laughs again. "Noted."

We exchange our numbers and I'm careful to keep my phone hidden but he spots it anyway. "Don't be embarrassed. If it's any consolation, I think it's pretty cool. They don't even make them like that anymore." I roll my eyes fondly. "Of course. Only a dork like you would notice that."

"I confess, I am a bit of a nerd," he smiles teasingly and my heart flutters.

"Goodbye, Mare."

"Goodbye, Cal."

As I walk the rest of the way home I can't stop the infectious grin that worms its way onto my face. My heart felt light like I would float away at any moment. Is this what you were supposed to feel like after a date? I'd never felt that way with my ex. Internally I sigh at the thought of having to break up with him. I'd do it in person. I could do that much. 

When I finally get home, mom and dad sigh in relief when I find them at the kitchen table with Gisa. "Where have you been?" She demands. Sometimes I felt like she was more like a mother than my actual mom was. "Calm down. My date wasn't showing up and I bumped into an old friend from high school and we lost track of time--"

"What do you mean lost track of time," my dad growls. His eyes flicker over Cal's leather jacket with suspicion. I sigh heavily. "Calm down dad it wasn't like that. We just talked."

"That's what they all say," he mutters under his breath.

"We're glad you're home, darling. Next time, please give us a warning," mom says tiredly.

"I know, I know. Sorry mom," I sigh again.

"Next time?" Gisa huffs. "There will be no next time young lady. Now go to your room." I crack a small smile at her adult behavior. "Alright, fine," I concede. 

"Wait, where's Shade?" I ask them. Mom and dad glance at each other while Gisa plays with her hair. "He went out to look for you," she explains. "We-- we thought that something had happened and--" I hold up a hand and she stops speaking. "I got it. Seeing as I'm not dead, you should probably call him and tell him that I'm home."

Mom jumps to her feet. "Of course, how could I forget." She practically trips over himself to get to our old home phone. I leave them to it and go to my room. Once I shut the door, I climb into my bed, inhaling the smoky scent of the jacket. It smelled just like him. I lie there with a stupid grin at the thought of seeing him again.

It was only a matter of time.

 

***


	3. Beauty and the Beast (not really) Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beauty and the beast au for rq

Note: this is kind of a funny thing and not serious at all. It's just here for the lols :) and few things will be different from the original story. 

 

The breeze floating in through the window was warm, offering no respite from the heat of a summer's day. Sunlight painted the wall in a soft shade of yellow and dappled over the curtains that swayed softly and brushed against the wooden floor. Despite it's simple beauty, Mare wished she was anywhere else but here. This town, simple and sweet, was a little too quaint for her liking. Everyone was ridiculously happy here and it annoyed her to no end.

She wished for adventure, like the heroine's in her books. The fearless ones who met any challenge head on. Being a thief was surely worth a good rush of adrenaline, but the people in this town didn't mind much if she swiped at roll sitting on the baker's window, or snatched up a few bolts of thread for Gisa. Once, the baker gave her an extra roll when he caught her dangling from the windowsill with her spoils still in her grip. It was ridiculous. When she had lived in the Stilts, thieving was dangerous. You risked death whenever you slipped your finger in a pocket.

But still, as strange as it sounded, Mare had enjoyed the chase. It gave her day purpose. Now living in the French countryside, life had become dull and quiet. Sure there was the stupid chirping of those birds every morning and the happily whistled tunes from the market, but Mare had learned to tune those out lest she scream in some poor farmer's face.

But today lay an adventure and Mare couldn't keep still in her seat. Only every two days in a year did her father leave the village to trade with nearby towns and this year she had finally convinced her father to bring her along. In contrast to Mare's excitement, her older brother by year, Shade, was anything but. He fussed over her like their mother used to before she...

Mare swallowed down the tears that threatened to spill over at the memory. Shade bustled around the kitchen, checking her bags for the third time. "Are you sure you have everything?" he asked her, clearly fretting as he pawed through her stuff. Mare huffed at him, crossing her arms. "Yes Shade. Besides, shouldn't you know? This is the hundredth time you've been in my bag. I'm starting to think you're just stealing things," Mare replied, tucking her knees to her chest while eyeing his hands still in her things.

Shade shook his head, ruffling her hair fondly. "No, Mare. I leave the thieving to you," he winked. Mare made a sound of protest and smacked his hand away. "Stop, you'll ruin my hair!" she exclaimed. Mare smoothed back the deep brown strands from her face while Shade laughed at her. "Since when did you care about your hair?" he teases. "Looking for somebody special?" Shade yelped as Mare smacked him again, though this time harder.

"Can't a girl just look nice for herself?" she said crossly. Shade's smile faded slightly. "Of course Mare, I was just teasing," he said gently and Mare softened. "I know Shade," she apologized. "I'm just nervous," Mare admitted, fingering the soft material of her cloak that Gisa had sewn for her. Shade tapped her chin making her look up at him. He gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine, Mare Bear. And don't worry about the rest of us, we'll be fine," he reassured her. 

"Are you ready, Mare?" her father asked, still buttoning his own coat as he came to stand in the doorway. Mare stood up and adjusted the folds of her cloak. "I'm ready," she called out, reaching for her bag. "We have to stop off at the stables where I left Philippe and Arianne for some food and rest last night," her father informed her and Mare groaned. She knew that Maven would be there along with his sidekick, Tommy or something like that. Shade crossed his arms, immediately going to into protective brother mode. "Is that Maven boy going to be there?" he asks our father.

Father sighs and scratches at his head. "Unfortunately he was the only one available to tend to Philippe and Arianne, so yes. He said he would like to see you again, Mare." Mare groaned again, this time louder, resembling a half scream. She hated Maven and his proposals. He asked her to marry him at least five time a week and Mare had debated whether it would be worth it to strangle him on his fifteenth try.

She had no idea why the boy was so fixated on her. Maybe it was because of when she had first arrived, Mare had been his semi-friend until she had picked up on his strange side. They had met in class when he offered to be her partner in science. Mare had found him nice enough, but now he had become something on your shoe that wouldn't come off no matter how much you tried to remove it.

Her father continued on. "I told him that you would come to visit," he said apologetically, and looked down in shame at the glare she shot him. "At least we got free service," her father said lamely and Mare sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with." Mare grabbed her bag and swung herself around and marched out the door, not bothering to wait for her father. He struggled to keep up with Mare's long strides but she didn't slow. Anger and frustration quickened her steps.

 

 

It took all but four minutes for Mare to reach the stables with her father on her heels. The walk here had helped at calming her temper, but not by much. It flared again as Maven appeared with Tommy at his side. He flashed her a grin that had been known to make other girls swoon and sigh, but Mare only resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mare," he grinned at her, his teeth startlingly white against his dirt smudged cheeks and piercing blue eyes. Mare willed her mouth to curve a little in what she hoped passed as a smile.

"Hey Maven," she nodded, "Tommy." The boy with dark blond hair smiled at her. "Actually it's Thomas, but close enough." Mare's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Thomas." But the boy didn't seem upset. "It's fine Mare, Tommy is his nickname anyway," Maven assured her while Thomas's brow furrowed as if to say, no it's not. Mare felt pity for Thomas. Why he was Maven's friend confused her when what she had seen so far of him was quite nice. 

"Well I should be going now," Mare said quickly. "Could you fetch Philippe and Arianne for me please?" Thomas moved to go get the horse but Mare stopped him. "Maven, if you would please?" she said as sweetly as she could. Maven's brows narrowed in irritation at missing an opportunity to speak with her. "There is no one else I trust with my father's horse," Mare added in hope's that it would flatter his ego. Sure enough it worked. Maven smiled at her. "Of course, for my lady."

Mare didn't particularly like the way he said 'my lady' but she ignored it. This trip would be an opportunity to visit some other parts of the countryside, or even the city to see where she might move someday. She would never have to see Maven or this town again. The other townspeople thought her strange for wanting leave for something bigger. It's those books she reads, fills her head with fantasies, they would mutter as she walked by. At first it used to bother her. Now she couldn't care less.

As Maven approached them with Philippe and Arianne in tow, Mare didn't miss the way Thomas's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Poor thing, Mare thought. He's in love with Maven. Mare wished that Maven would develop a secret crush on him as well, if only to spare her and for Thomas's sake. Maven handed her the reins, and she passed Philippe to her father who stood by off the side watching the whole exchange.

"Hey Mare, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with_" Maven began but she cut him off. "Sorry Maven, but I should really be on my way," Mare said hurriedly. "Come father, let's be on our way." Mare drew up her hood and quickly began to walk away. She gently tugged at Arianne's reins as she walked away. "Mare," Maven called, but she didn't dare look over her shoulder as she made her way to the gates, clutching her bag tightly in hand. "Mare!" he said again, this time louder and underlying with irritation. 

She heard her father with Philippe behind her, but she could also hear Maven doing his best to catch up with her. Mare broke into a light jog as the gate came into view. He was getting closer though. Mare hopped up on Arianne in an attempt to outpace him. She urged Arianne into a light gallop and Maven's voice faded behind her as she passed the gates. 

Mare let out a delighted laugh as she and her father came to the outskirts of the forest. She pushed Arianne to go faster. Mare tilted her head back and sighed dreamily as they left the village behind and edged towards the woods. It reminded her of the Stilts, of the woods back at home. She could hear her father scolding her to slow down, but Mare didn't hear him. Not with the musical whistle of the wind filling her ears and tangling in her loose hair as it whipped out behind her. This was what freedom felt like, Mare thought happily.

She slowed as they came to the mouth of the forest. The trees loomed against the sky, each one climbing higher and higher like twisting spires. They looked like claws scratching at the clear blue sky. It was a strange forest indeed. No creatures made a sound, though they certainly dwelled in the woods. It was eerie, but at this moment, Mare couldn't care less. It wasn't that suffocating town and that was all that mattered.

Her father led the way through a winding path deeper into the forest and Mare followed. Her stomach began to rumble as she realized she forgot to eat breakfast that morning. She searched through her bag for a snack. Thankfully, Shade had packed some bread and cheese along with an apple for Arianne. Mare unfurled the note on the apple and read:

For my forgetful favourite little sister (don't tell Gisa)

\- Shade

Mare snorted at the note and tucked it back carefully into the bag. She gave Arianne the apple and patted her head. The horse huffed in what Mare assumed was appreciation. 

As they ventured farther, the air became colder and the light seemed to fade into night though Mare knew it couldn't be more than past one in the afternoon. She could've sworn that a snowflake had drifted past her. Her breath clouded in the air and Mare shivered, wrapping her cloak a bit tighter. But her father didn't seem concerned with the weather, so Mare tried to ignore it as well. Up ahead she heard him curse. He swung off his horse and Mare peered at him and what lay at his feet.

A fallen tree obscured one of the crossways and her father kicked the tree in anger. "There's no moving that," he grumbled and hopped back onto Philippe. Mare opened her mouth to speak, but her father held up a hand and cocked his head to the side listening to something. Mare listened as well, tilting her ear to the sound. It sounded like...growling.

Her eyes widened as did her fathers. They both heard it. Wolves, Mare thought, her stomach pooling with dread and fear. Her father whipped out a small knife from his bag. "Hide," he whispered to her, eyeing the hills above them. She obliged and climbed towards the nearest bush in case her father would need help. Mare found a branch that was thick enough to cause some damage and waited with her breath caught in her throat.

They appeared one by one, snarling with fangs dripping saliva. They had glossy white coats that shone under the moonlight and their yellow eyes were clouded with hunger. Her father didn't seem fazed by any of this and held his knife higher.

Mare gripped her branch tighter as if that would do anything.

When the first one leaped at him, her father slashed at it with his blade. Philippe neighed, clearly startled. Father gripped his reins. "Mare, get Arianne and follow me. Philippe, go!" he bellowed. They charged down the other path, and the wolves followed. He was leading them away. Mare wanted to cry and hug her father, but that wouldn't help. She jumped on Arianne. "Come on girl, lets go," she muttered.

Her father wasn't too far off and Mare was so focused on him that she didn't notice the wolf that trailed behind her at first. It leaped at her and she lashed out with the branch. Arianne let out a startled sound and galloped faster. The branch connected with it's face and Mare winced at the crack. She was breathing heavily as she glanced behind her to see the wolf baring it's teeth at her. At that moment, Mare decided that she no longer wanted to be like the heroine's in her story who bravely fought off animals like wolves.

She urged her horse to go faster. Mare's heart was beating wildly and her breaths came out in short pants as she swung at the next wolf that came too close. Her father yelled something ahead of her that she strained to hear. The only words she could make out were, "castle" and "gate." Confusion gripped her. What castle?

Before she could form the question, a tall figure rose out from the shadows with pointed towers that crowned the starry night sky. Mare steered Arianne to the wrought black gate that got closer with every passing second. The two wolves nipped at the horse's heels and Arianne yelped. "Come on," Mare whispered over and over again, hoping that somehow it would save them.

As soon as she passed the gates, the wolves came to a halt and sneered at her. Not one dared to cross the line, and Mare wondered if it was mistake crossing the gate as well. Her father ran to her and helped her off Arianne. He gathered her into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Mare tried to stop shaking but her limbs refused to obey.

Her father led the horses over to the stable which was surprisingly well stocked and warm. "There you go," he murmured to them. Arianne and Philippe settled down into the hay, exhausted.

Mare followed him up the staircase that led to the doors of the castle. She eyed the building warily. Mare couldn't shake the feeling of entering the mouth of a beast. The doors were grand, or would be if it weren't for the air of abandon that hung around everything. It creaked as she pushed it open to reveal an elegant staircase leading to upper rooms. Mare peered around to what she assumed was the living room, or one of them.

Her father kept his hand around her arm as they continued on. The crackle of a fire drew their attention away and they edged cautiously towards the sound. "Hello?" he called, cupping a hand around his mouth to magnify the sound. No one replied. A slight stir out of the corner of her caused Mare to spin around only to find everything in place. What was this place?

The fire was located in a dining room that was elegantly furnished. To their surprise, two plates with a multitude of different dishes lay out on the table. Her father thanked their strange host and sat down to eat, but Mare eyed the food with suspicion.

"Father, I don't think we should be staying long," Mare warned him, moving closer to the fire in an attempt to warm herself. 

Her father eyed the room, slowly twirling a slice of bread. His gaze focused on the balcony type thing above their heads. Mare noticed that while he had sat in front of the food, he never put it in his mouth. She knew he would have enough sense to not trust so openly, especially not on a night as strange as this one. 

Mare shivered again, still shaken by the wolves and being chased through the forest. Her father caught her and his tense expression melted into concern. "We should be leaving soon. Perhaps we could find a blanket for you." Mare nodded, turning back to the fire. The flames never ebbed or paused for a second. They jumped hot and high, never ceasing which she found odd. This castle gave her an uneasy feeling.

Father thanked the host to no reply. As they passed through the carved doors, Mare could've sworn that something had moved out of the corner of her eye. This place is making me mad after only a few minutes, she thought. But as for as strange as it was, it was just as beautiful. none other than the gardens. Mare let her fingers trail along the flowers, remarking how the petals, though damp, had not a speck of frost on them.

The gardens were wild and tangled, yet there was a beauty in them. Something about it felt magical, it was like a sharp tang in the air. Her gaze caught on the wall where Mare thought she saw a shadow move past, but she shook her head. It was most likely just her father. As she moved deeper into the gardens, a beautiful red rose nestled in thorns caught Mare's attention. It wasn't like the other surrounding it. This one begged for attention, blooming bright and big. Mare gripped the stem and slowly broke it off. She sniffed at it and smiled at the sweet scent.

A flash from the edge of her vision caused her to whirl around. It was that shadow again, though this time she knew it wasn't her father, but she called out for him anyway. "Father," she asked the air, eyes searching the dark.

"Mare!" she heard him call out. But the sound was far away. This shadow was right before her. Panic seized her and Mare scanned for any sort of a weapon. Was it the wolves? Had they decided to cross the gates after all? she thought hazily. It couldn't have been, the shadow was not shaped like a wolf. But all she had was the rose in hand, unless she wanted to fight of this beast with leaves, there was no way out of this except to flee like a coward.

Not like a coward, her mind chided her. Like an intelligent person. She moved, ready to bolt, but it was a voice that stopped her cold.

"Thief," they accused, stepping out of the shadows so Mare could better see it's face.

Rather it wasn't an it, but a boy, a man who couldn't be much older than her eighteen years. He was handsome, with amber eyes that reminded her of candlelight. He also had glossy black hair that shone in the pale moonlight. Oddly enough, it reminded her of Maven's hair. The man was tall, but then again, so was everyone in Mare's opinion. She gaped at him openly, too stunned for anything else. 

He stared at the rose in her had with a hard expression. It was because she was so numb, so frozen and not thinking straight that she replied, "obviously," with a duh-like tone. He took a few steps closer, and Mare took three steps back, her jaw clamping until her teeth gritted against one another. Who was this man and why the hell had he been stalking her?

"Why are you following me?" Mare hissed, gripping the rose so hard that the thorns bit into her palms painfully. The man snorted, shaking his head like she was some stupid creature. "I was curious about my guests. It's not often I receive visitors," he explained, gesturing to the castle.

Mare's jaw dropped. "This is your castle," she said incredulously. He nodded once, slowly, as if unhappy about it. "My name's Cal by the way," he added. Cal looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to say something. "Oh, uh, my name's Mare," she stuttered out.

He gave her a grim smile. "I do apologize, but there are rules for stealing around here," then softly he added, "I wish things could be different." Mare laughed nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Rules you say? Like what?" Cal's tone sounded somber as he said, "a life sentence here."

Mare swallowed down her terror and a bubble of hysterical laughter. She needed to leave now and get her father. "Well that's a bit much, don't you think?" she said, doing her best to keep him distracted while she scanned for an exit. Mare could make out the distant figure of the gates and she took another small step back. There was no way she could make the run back to her house alone. She needed Arianne. "Ok, well I guess if I must-"

She didn't finish the rest of the sentence as she bolted for the stables. "Hey!" Cal shouted, moving to run after her. "Father!" Mare shouted as she quickly boarded Arianne. "Mare?" he answered, panic evident in his voice at her tone. Mare tugged on Philippe's reins as she and Arianne ran. Behind her, Cal growled with frustration. Mare resisted the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out.

Her father didn't ask questions as he jumped up on Philippe and together they charged for the gates with father in the lead. As soon as Mare came up to the gates, they slammed shut, leaving her trapped behind. Her father and Philippe came to a screeching halt as they turned around the face her. Panic and fear clawed it's way up Mare's throat, wanting to erupt into a scream.

"No, no, no," she cried, kicking at the gates while her father slashed at them with his knife. But Mare knew it was hopeless, just like Cal had said, there was price to paid for her crime. Mare smiled sadly at her father who had begun to kick and yell, still fruitlessly trying to break open the lock. A rustle along with heaving breathing told her that Cal had finally caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, father," Mare whispered to him. For now she would have to play nice to this beast of a man who would trap girls in his castle for plucking flowers. She would need a proper plan of escape, one when he was unsuspecting of her. The plan took shape in her mind in fragments. His hand met her's from the other side and Mare could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. To her surprise, father's eyes began to water as well. "I should've never let you come," he whispered back brokenly. "Don't blame yourself, we both know the fault is mine," she said, her voice quivering. 

Her father didn't respond, instead he glared behind her where Cal was standing off to her side. At least the beast didn't look happy about the situation. Instead his posture was diminished, his tone morose as he said, "I'm sorry sir, but your daughter broke a rule, an important one at that. She must carry out her life sentence here."

"She will do no such thing, not if I can help it," father snarled at him. Cal only stared at him. "Sir, I did not make these rules, but they must be obeyed." 

Her father was on the verge of sobbing as he said, "take me instead, please." Mare's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she shouted looking between her father and Cal. Mare steadied her breaths, resting her gaze on Cal. She lifted her chin in what she hoped looked like bravery despite the hollow ache inside her chest. "I'll go with you, but leave my father out of this."

Something like the ghost of a smile flitted across his lips. He nodded. "We must go now, come," he beckoned her. Mare felt the sneer tug at her face at being treated like a misbehaving pet. But she hitched up her cursed skirts and began to follow him. As she did so, her father's quiet whisper stopped her. It was an indecipherable sound to many, but Mare knew it was a way to catch her attention without suspicion. He reached to slip something cold and sharp edged into her palm which Mare realized was the knife. 

She slipped it into a hidden pocket in her sleeve and continued on, not sparing a glance at her father who she felt watching her go, lest she arouse suspicion. Mare knew he would come back for her, she only had to wait.

And so, she followed the beast into the mouth of the castle, a rose in one hand with a knife in the other.

So that turned out to be 4210 words which was more than I expected it to be. Please note that this is only part one and there will be more. I'm not sure how much more, but it should be enough to cover the major events in the original story with a few twists. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Beauty and the Beast (not really) Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im back after living in a hole and i've got my inspiration back even tho i feel like no one reads this

Her prison cell wasn't a cell at all, but rather a modest, plush bedroom.

Mare tried to hide her surprise when Cal led her up to the east wing as he called it and not down into some filthy cell. Sure the room was grand and all, but it was still something to keep her contained. That was further evidenced by the click of the lock which Cal had shut.

He had left an hour ago and barely said anything which suited Mare just fine. Her time inside her comfortable prison had been spent looking around for any manner of escape. All she had come up with was a few tied up bedsheets. Her room was located at the top of a tower, and unlike the princess who had managed to get down with her ridiculously long hair, that seemed very scientifically impossible to Mare.

She huffed in annoyance and boredom as she wandered the sitting room for the fifth time in the past hour. It was a large space with two flower printed sofa's, a few table stands and one glass coffee table supported by elegantly carved metal legs in shapes of vines and fruits. The ceiling was painted in a sky blue accented with gold. The walls were coated in a flowery print which Mare thought looked ridiculous. The amount of flowery things in this room was ridiculous. Thank goodness she didn't have allergies or else the situation would have been much more miserable.

Mare scanned the room, hoping to stumble across some secret passage of sorts. In her novels, castle's were filled with them. All she needed to do was find them. A rattling sound outside of the door halted her in her tracks. Mare dove for the sofa and snatched up a book that had been laying on the coffee table all the while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The charade of a calm appearance was all for naught as a cart strolled in with a teapot and cup seemingly all on it's own. Mare furrowed her brows as she came to inspect the cart. What the hell was this even? Did Cal send this? Mare had an inkling that there was more to this castle than met the eye.

"Are you just going to stand there or can I leave now?" a voice said seemingly out of thin air. Mare jumped and scrambled away. Instinct screamed at her to pull out the knife her father gave her, but what good would that do against an invisible target? Besides, she was saving it for that Beast.

To her disbelief, the pot turned at gave her the most unamused expression she had ever seen. It raised a painted brow and Mare resisted the urge to collapse in shock. "You-you..." was all she could get out. The pot rolled it's eyes. "Yes, yes I'm a talking appliance, now let's get on with it," it said dismissively. "Do you prefer sugar with your tea?" it asked, ignoring Mare's openmouthed stare. It turned it's gaze on her with exasperation. "I don't have all day, what do you want?"

Mare gulped down her fear and confusion. She would have to sort that out later. "I don't want your tea. What I want is information," she said carefully. She could've sworn it's lips tilted upwards into a small smile.

"Well at least you've got somewhat of a brain on you. I was starting to wonder," she commented. She bristled at that. Mare couldn't help but think that this was truly a terrible day if she was being berated by a teapot. "And where's your brain? Lodged in your spout perhaps?" she spit back. Her fingers itched towards the knife. She had no idea what this strange talking teapot was capable of.

The teapot let out a whistling noise in what she assumed was a sound of amusement. "That knife won't help you much, girl." As if in response, the cutting knives that lay on the tray spun in an neat arc, their edges gleaming in the soft rays of sunlight. It was menacing to say the least. Mare gritted her teeth and stepped back, acknowledging her defeat.

"That's a good girl, very smart of you," the teapot said. "Now, do stay right here. He'll be here to address you shortly." With that said, the cart wheeled itself out. Mare let out a deep sigh of frustration. She did not want to see him again, for she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to contain herself before the time was right. Doubt wormed its way into her heart no matter how hard she tried to fight it though. When it came down to it, when the perfect moment really did present itself, would she be strong enough to use the blade? To be haunted by the memory of blood on her hands till the rest of her days?

Cal was an unpleasant person, but could she really kill someone?

It doesn't matter, she thought. I'll find out.

Mare slumped into the bed feeling utterly exhausted. The past few hours had been so strange that she was convinced that this was all a bad dream. Well, she had thought that until she cut herself with the knife to prove that this was her new demented reality. Mare idly rubbed her fingers over the cut. It would definitely leave a scar, but she didn't mind.

Another slight rustle at the door made Mare jump. She then settled herself to sit in, refusing to stand for him. It was a small childish act of rebellion but she couldn't help but feel resistant. When the door swung open, Mare didn't look. The clomping of feet didn't sound like him though, compared to his graceful steps, almost dancer-like she thought. No, this was someone else. She turned her head but to her surprise she couldn't see anyone. Out of panic, she jumped from the bed, grabbing a pillow though she wasn't sure how much use it would be.

She peered down at the floor only to inch back in shock. No, no, no, there's absolutely no way this is happening, she thought. You've been confined in a strangers castle for plucking a rose, seen a walking, talking teapot, her mind hissed. And this is the strangest thing you've claimed to have experienced?

Unfortunately her mind did have a point. But that did not provide an explanation as to what was before her.

"Sorry miss, did I startle you?" the candelabra inquired, peering up at Mare who could only stare back in shock. It--he--had a thick french accent. The small clock next to him rolled his eyes, it's hands twitching in annoyance. "Oh no, of course not. This is just another ordinary day for her, you know? Conversing with candelabra and teapots and the like," it spit with sarcasm.

The candelabra shot the clock a glare. "I was only trying to be polite. Thanks for that captain obvious." The clock let out an exasperated hiss. Or at least Mare thought it sounded like a hiss. "Honestly Rafe, why do you have to do this now?"

"Um I'm not the one making such a big deal out it?"

"I'm not making a big deal out of it!"

The candle raised it's eyebrows.

"Well you--!"

"Okay, okay," Mare said once she finally shook herself out her dazed stupor. She held out her hand, gesturing for them to stop. Their words halted and they looked at her, like they had forgotten she was there at all. Mare tried not to bristle at that.

"You weren't supposed to be here anyway," the candelabra muttered.

"God knows what you'd do without me, possibly terrorized this poor girl," the clock shot back.

"I said enough," Mare repeated, this time with an edge sharpening her tone. They paused at that, finally giving her their attention. "First off, don't speak about me like I'm not here, secondly stop your pointless bickering, and lastly, where is the--" Mare hesitated. She couldn't very well call him beast, could she? "--Owner of this castle?" she demanded, feeling out the new words. Oh did she have many names for him, but being disrespectful wouldn't help her much. She knew she would need help, and that began with determining where his staff's loyalties lay. 

"Er," the candelabra stuttered while the clock shuffled nervously beside him.

Mare raised a brow.

"He's in the west wing," it said at last, almost reluctantly. This had to be important information, Mare thought. But how?

"What is in the west wing?" she asked, feeling her eyebrows narrow in curiosity. "It matters not, my lady," the clock cut in smoothly. That only rose her suspicions. "Come now, dinner awaits us."

"Dinner?"

"Yes dinner, a formal evening meal, typically held in honour of a person of importance, though it may also be casual--"

"I know what dinner is," Mare snapped. "I want to know why he wishes for my presence. Aren't I his prisoner?"

"Are you being held or tortured in a cell?" 

"No."

"Are you not at this very moment being kindly invited to a wonderful dinner by two of the most handsomest appliances you've ever seen?"

"That debatable actu--" 

"I don't see the problem, and you must be starving," the candelabra added. He held out a still burning candle stick as a handshake. Mare shied away from the flame. "My name's Rafe by the way, and this grumpy buzzkill," he nodded to his right, "is Tyton." Tyton grunted as a way of a formal greeting. "The charming pot that was just in here goes by Farley though her first name is Diana. Call her that though and you'll find that you'll probably be dead by morningsurrounded by her favourite knives and tea bags." 

"She's sweet once you get to know her," Tyton offered. Rafe snorted. "Yeah and I'm as cool as a cucumber. Helloo," he waved his flaming hand, "oh wait, I'm literally on fire."

Tyton didn't respond to him. Instead he turned to Mare. "In truth, the Master does not know of this and we intend to keep it that way. Think of it a gesture of kindness." He smiled warmly at her.

Mare dragged her eyes around the room. It was the finest she'd ever been in, but that did not change or help to ease the truth as to why she was there. To serve time for a foolish crime.

As if reading her thoughts, Tyton said gently, "it is only a prison if you make it so."

Mare hated to admit it but feeding her thoughts on hate wouldn't do much for her growling stomach. But if she was to escape, she couldn't very well be a sack of bones running through those woods alone.

While this was still the place keeping her confined, that didn't mean she couldn't spin it to her advantage. That began with investigating the mysterious west wing and its secrets. Hopefully it contained a tool in helping her to rid the world of the beast for good.

But before she could do any of that, she needed to eat.

Mare stood, dusting off her skirts. 

Tyton beamed while Rafe only gave her a lazy smile and gestured at the door. 

"Be our guest."

***

I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE BUT I LOST INSPIRATION FOR A WHILE BUT I'M BACK!!!

And for the bad news, I don't think I'll be updating Burning Crown as I have lost my motivation and have other projects I wanna do, still rq related. Check out my tumblr mareshmallow for my upcoming projects. 

Sorry :(


	5. All we could've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for @thomaven on Tumblr for Red Queen Secret Santa 2017!!! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Takes place during Kings Cage while Maven reminisces about all those years ago with what he once had and what it could've been. Slightly smutty, so you've been warned.

His lips were gentle against his own as they moved together as one. Thomas ran a hand through his hair, pulling Maven even closer as their lips continued its descent. Down his neck, fleeting ones across his stomach that spoke of such love and tenderness that Maven hadn't even known was possible.

Such a feeling was exhilarating and yet so infinitely gentle. A raging storm and the soft shades of dawn blooming against the the sky. It was a war of emotion that battled in his chest and in the end the high that Thomas was giving him won out.

Their shirts had been thrown onto the floor and Maven felt slightly dazed at his ability to even do such a thing so quickly. He'd never kissed anyone, had never even thought of it until he met a certain blond haired boy with a cheeky grin and a knack for fixing broken things.

It so happened that Maven considered himself a broken thing.

Thomas always treated him as an equal, perhaps even as what others called friends. He'd asked Cal what the literal definition of a friend as he seemed to have many of those, though Maven knew as well as anyone that most were forced out of politeness.

His older brother had explained that a friend was someone who you could trust, a person who when you saw them, your heart lifted and you longed to share your hopes and fears, the smallest details of your day and the hilarious stories. A person who would love you for you and wouldn't abandon you in the darkest times.

Maven had decided from that day on to call Thomas his friend.

But even then as time passed and feelings changed, the word "friend" no longer encapsulated what Maven wanted from Thomas and vice versa.

As touches became more daring and words more bold came forth, they both knew that what they had was no longer friendship but something more. Something wonderful and wild and reckless.

Was it love?

The question was constantly in the back of his mind as he tried to push it farther away. Love was a foreign thing to him. His mother claimed to love him but were her sharp whispers and twisted words really love? Deep down in the good remaining shard of his heart, untouched yet by Elara's ability, Maven knew it wasn't love. What about his father?

The man who couldn't look him in the eye when he said he was proud of him. No, that couldn't be love either. He supposed the only bit of love he knew was with his brother, and even that seemed to wane day by day. But that was different from what Thomas and Maven had. A stronger and deeper kind of bond ran between the two of them.

Thomas whispered something in his ear that Maven couldn't quite catch, but when he began to nip at his neck, all thoughts of that unheard sentence shattered. This, Maven thought. This was love, it had to be.

Maven had seen how girls at court looked at Cal, with their fluttering eyelashes and shy smiles. But their eyes held something else. Lust. For power or for him, Maven supposed it depended on whom. Their key to the throne had a pretty face at least.

What Thomas looked at him with wasn't like that at all. There was the same cloudy lust, sure, but when they locked gazes, time seemed to slow. He looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world to him. And when his hand brushed his cheek, it was so gentle, as if he were caressing glass.

Every touch, every whispered word was a gift, almost too unreal to Maven. Each time he woke up beside Thomas, each time their lips met, that same feeling of dread pool in stomach.

This can't be real. It's a dream, too good to be true.

Now that Maven looked back on it, it was a dream. Too hazy to fully recall but for the first time since Elara had died, Thomas burned in his thoughts brighter than ever.

He wondered if it had anything to do with the the girl in chains who resided not too far away from him.

As the memory continued on, Maven shut his eyes tightly, bracing for what was to come next.

They toppled backwards onto Thomas's small cot, their breaths ragged, hearts pumping furiously.

I love you, he wanted to say. But the words were swallowed by Thomas's lips so Maven tried to express that with his body, knowing he could say it after.

Now he dragged his hand down his face, nails threatening to pierce the skin. Stupid, stupid, stupid he cursed to himself.

He wanted this to stop, he couldn't watch what would happen next. But his mind wouldn't listen it played on and Maven was helpless.

He was burning.

Inside and out, the feeling consumed him until there was no chance he could put a leash on the fire. When Thomas put his mouth on him Maven thought he would explode. His breathing was uneven, hands seeking purchase. He tangled his fingers into his blonde hair, needing something, anything to anchor him in a world that now rocked and swayed.

Maven yelped at Thomas's movements and was rewarded with a laugh from the boy who looked up at him from his stomach. "What, is this bothering you?" he grinned. He did it again and Maven hissed. Thomas poked his cheek, eyes lighting mischievously. His nails traced a path across his stomach and a startled laugh shot out of Maven's mouth. He squirmed as Thomas continued to tickle him and Maven didn't have the heart to slap him away. So they both ended up laughing as they tried to tickle the other.

Slowly, softly, he lowered his mouth back to Thomas's hesitantly. He sensed it and urged him to continue. Even now he was afraid.

Heat engulfed them both as they both soared. Higher and higher this feeling took them. Maven felt as if love had given them wings to perhaps fly together.

As he now sat alone in his darkened bathroom he laughed bitterly, the water in the tub sloshing with his movements. The arrow of reality had shot them down swiftly. Maybe that was a good thing. Even before their relationship had begun Maven knew it would end in flames. Perhaps not so quite literally but it would have to end all the same.

He was a matchstick and as Thomas dragged his hand down his back Maven felt as if he had been lit. He could feel the bruises forming in his neck. There was so much of it, so much feeling. Maven hadn't even known such an intense emotion could exist. But here in the breath of time, carefully suspended, it was a moment he wished he could freeze and stay in forever.

But of course nothing froze. The flames burning within only grew hotter and extended outwards. It started with his cheeks flushing a silver so intense it made him appear paler. Thomas had always teased him about how he'd never seemed to blush when he had no idea that Maven was a Silver.

Thomas paused slightly at the new heat but shrugged it off and resumed his place at Maven's hipbone.

More, more, more, his body urged him. Maven complied, not needing anymore encouragement. He wanted this, he needed this. Red and blue weaved around them along with flickers of gold, almost like embers. It was beautiful, a moment of beauty and utter bliss. The room grew hotter, burning them both.

They again became so lost in each other that Maven didn't even notice when the flames he had meant to store inside his heart burst from him. Thomas whispered something in his ear, low and panicked. Then again but louder. Maven shook himself out if the stupor hat he'd been in and glanced up at the room in horror.

Everything was blue, gold and red. The bubble he'd been picturing himself in was now a reality. Worst of all, Thomas batted the flames that now latched onto his body. He howled in agony and the sound tore through Maven. This sound would haunt him till the end of his days.

His fingertips sputtered with blue flames and they wreathed themselves around his body he lunged forwards to help Thomas but he stumbled back. Fear and confusion battled within his blue gaze. But most of all it was a sense of betrayal. Thomas knew what he was now. His lips moved and somehow over the sound of my roaring flames Maven heard what he said. It was one whispered thing, a plea.

"Maven," he whispered as he struggled against the flames. Maven knew he wouldn't be able to stop this and the thought pounded through him. What good was his ability if he couldn't even save the only person he loved?

He didn't remember screaming for help but he must've as the Sentinels burst in, pulling Maven back from Thomas. The sound of his agony stopped abruptly and a ringing noise settled itself in Maven's ears. The smell of burnt flesh didn't even register in his nose. All he saw was the blackened pile of ash that used to be the boy he loved.

The ash crumbled and was swept away on a breeze. When the situation finally clicked, Maven screamed, a sound of utter pain.

His knees gave way at some point as he stared at the spot where Thomas once stood. He scrambled over to what few ashes remained of him and began to sob. He didn't even care that his Sentinels were witnessing their prince in such a sorry state, half naked and weeping over a Red boy.

But Thomas wasn't just any Red. He was everything to Maven. And now he was gone.

It was all a blur now, red, grey, black. Amber eyes meeting his across from the transport as his brother bounded over inspecting him for injuries despite knowing full well fire couldn't harm either of them. No, his wounds ran beneath. They scarred his mind, left bruises across his heart.

Cal wrapped him up in a hug and Maven clutched him back, tugging the blanket that covered him tighter.

The memory disappated then, resuming back to blurs and flashes. It was the rest that his mother had taken away.

Tears ran salty tracks down his cheeks as Maven regained his sense of time. His tears rolled off his face, dripping into the water of the tub. He was shaking now, anything to keep the sobs stuck in his throat where they belonged.

The way Thomas had said his name, his last words struck a chord in him. He thought he'd buried that but when he'd granted Samson's petition to interrogate Mare, she looked no different.

Except that time the ringing was caused by the party that milled around them. Wide eyes, his name whispered on her lips, staring and staring as if they were the only people in the world. What good was any if it if his fire and title couldn't have rescued the both of them? How was he so helpless to save the ones he loved?

He never wanted to be helpless again.

A light knock at the door made him jump. Anger lit in his chest at the interruption, at allowing himself to even have let his mind wander back to a time that best remained forgotten.

Mare walked in. The strangeness of this situation rendered him momentarily speechless.

Her eyes darted around with curiousity. They widened at Maven's state and he almost laughed. Here was his second chance. After Thomas, Maven thought he'd never feel that way for another person again. But each time he touched her, was even near her, he wanted her just as he'd wanted Thomas.

And this time, he wouldn't lose control. It was what he needed to keep her here with him. And this time he would not let go. 

***

I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS SHIT


	6. Second Time's a Charm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN COMPLETED

Last period couldn’t end quickly enough. Each tick of the old clock that hung above the door was a steady comfort, the sound almost lulling me into yet another that hung above the door was a steady comfort, the sound almost lulling me into yet another nap. I doubt Ms. Trina would be happy about me drooling on my desk again, so I did my best to refrain from letting my drooping eyelids win.

Ten more minutes, you can do this, I whisper to myself.

Well I couldn’t have been more wrong. That had lasted about a good ten seconds before I was softly snoring on my desk, not even giving a flying fuck. Someone taps my shoulder. At first I brush it off, then it becomes more insistent. “Stop it,” I mumble. slapping the hand away. I heard an exasperated sigh to my left. Dammit, why couldn’t he let me sleep? Actually the better question was if we worked at the same damn place, why was it that he was more well-rested than I was? Whatever he was on, I needed some of it.

His finger pokes my cheek repeatedly. Then he tickles my nose. Then back to tapping my shoulder. My eyes fly open in annoyance and I grab his finger deftly with my hand. Maven’s blue eyes stare up at me, smiling as if he didn’t care that I was contemplating murdering him. He didn’t even flinch at the quick movement as this was becoming somewhat of a routine for us.

“Hello there sleeping beauty, welcome back to fifth period,” he smirks. His eyes flick to his finger still locked in my grip. “May have that back?”

I let go with a sigh and sink back into my seat. With my arms crossed in front of me on my desk, I rest my chin atop them, letting my eyes flutter shut once again. “Leave me alone,” I mutter sullenly. I was running on less than five hours of sleep and in no mood to be polite.

“You do want to get home sometime today, right?” he asks as he leans forward so that no one would hear us.

I crack an eyelid open, eyeing him with interest. “Yeah,” I whisper. Was he suggesting some breakout thing? Cause at this point I was all for it.

“Then maybe,” he continues, dropping his voice even lower, “you should stay awake so you aren’t put in detention. That would be the third time this week. I assume that would have some drawbacks on whatever plans of mischief you have for tonight?” He said the words with such smugness that I wanted to slap him. He was right of course. Tonight was the Halloween dance at our school and I fully intended to wreck as much havoc as I could. Along with my trusty sidekick of course. Half of my tricks wouldn’t have worked without Kilorn by my side.

I made no comment to that and he took it as a win.

“Do I get a part in whatever nasty prank you’re gonna pull tonight?”

“What prank?” a voice at my right whispers, leaning in. I sigh even louder and look up, practically feeling as my eyes roll.

Maven grins. “Mare the trickster here always likes to end the year with a bang. And since the Christmas dance is pretty much cancelled this year, Halloween will have to suffice.” He tilts his head sideways at me. “Usually this is her night to steal candy from kids but decisions, decisions,” he sighs, tapping his fingers on the desk as he ponders aloud.

“Shut up Maven.”

Of course he doesn’t, continuing to prattle.

“Remember last year at the dance when instead of fake snow falling from the ceiling it was actually real snow? And when the censored version of the songs were replaced with the originals and the teachers were scrambling to fix it?” Maven says with pride. He jerks a thumb at me and whispers, “that was her and that weird kid who likes fish.”

“He is not weird,” I whisper angrily at the same time Thomas mutters an awed “wow.”

“So do me and boyfriend have in?” Maven asks, fluttering his eyelashes and his lips pointed into a pout. Thomas joins in. And for good measure a elongated “please” from both.

I turn between the two of them. A team in everything pretty much. I only found out they were official when I dared a peak at one of the many notes they asked me to pass between them. I once let it slip when pretending to be oblivious was starting to get a little dull. Instead of being angry, they were both relieved that I was cool with it. Maven and I used to be not quite together but kinda together. It was hard to explain. Anyways, I was thankful that they didn’t know I was nosy and read all their notes. And besides, I was glad he’d found someone. Not like me who had messed everything up with the person I cared for.

I purse my lips, knowing they would never shut up about this if I didn’t say yes.

“Fine,” I grind out. “But you do what I say when I say it! No questions asked.”

They both nod their heads eagerly.

The bell rings and I waste no time in sprinting out the door, Maven and Thomas on my heels.

I can hear them laughing giddly behind me and I can’t help but smile. That disappears when I think of Kilorn’s reaction. We were always duo. Sometimes Shade would help but no more. I hope I didn’t break some unspoken rule of friendship.

Thomas and Maven breathe heavily behind me, lagging farther and farther behind. I keep forgetting that running or physical exercise in general was not their forte. I slow my pace in order for them to catch up and their breaths. We stop under a tree, one of the many that lined the pathways along the main doors of the school. The boys collapse on the old bench and I eye them. I should help them get into shape, but that was a plan for another time.

“Alright..so..” Maven manages to get out. “What do you have in mind?”

I look up from inspecting my nails and clap my hands together. “Ah good, you can speak. Anyway, this is what Kilorn and I had in mind…”

They listen quietly, only stopping to interject on the how or in Thomas’s case the why. Plus the occasional sound of surprise.

“So?” I finally ask them. They both mull over my words until Thomas asks, “Where’s Kilorn?”

I shrug, leaning back on the tree. “At home with the flu. I keep telling him swimming in cold water is bad idea. Especially now that people are getting sick around this time. But still he insisted on helping. He’ll meet us here at 6:30. You two should be here fifteen minutes earlier to go over it all one more time. It has to be perfect, and most importantly of all–”

“Don’t get caught,” we all say in unison. “We get it Mare. Thomas might not be the brightest here, but we get it,” Maven says.

Maven gets a shove for that comment.

Thomas looks down at his phone and jumps up, cursing. “Gotta go, see you later babe!” he pecks a quick kiss on Maven’s cheek. My heart twists at the sight of them, reminding me of the damning unanswered texts and calls. Of amber eyes and a crooked smile. A different kiss, a brush of his soft lips against the back of my hand. I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts. “See you later too Mare!” he waves and dashes off to the bus stop.

I frown at his retreating form and Maven looks up at me.

“What?”

“I didn’t get a kiss,” I say with mock sadness. Maven plays along.

“Nuh uh Barrow,” he waggles a finger at me. “The kid’s mine. I’m sure there’s someone who you fancy but my boyfriend is off limits.”

The terrible thing is that he was right. I did like someone, but it was too late to fix what the past few months had done. Cal wouldn’t want me anymore, not as I ignored his every attempt to contact me. I was too ashamed after what happened one semi-drunken night with Will. I told him it was over after he stood me up and I meant it. But damn a few glasses of alcohol really does have a way of eliminating common sense. Not to mention encouraging a stupid and blind want. It was an idiotic move, I knew that. The next morning when I’d woken up in his bed and read Cal’s newest text, a shame so potent flooded me. We weren’t even officially dating and it still felt like cheating. Even worse, it felt like I’d degraded myself.

Will apologized of course even though I had said yes and meant it. I wasn’t that drunk that night as I could remember it all in detail. Fumbling hands, a brush of lips, him asking me over and over if this was what I wanted and each time I answered yes. But what did that mean when the lines of sense and a desperate want had blurred together. We’d been together for so long and it was hard to quit something intoxicating once you’d taken it. But I’d thought myself better than that.

Guess I was wrong.

“–waiting for?” “Helloo? Earth to Mare? Did you hear what I said?” Maven waves a hand in my face and I blink furiously, looking around. The grounds were quiet as students shuffled away until Maven and I were one of the few left.

“What?” I blurt.

“I was asking who you’re waiting for.”

“Oh,” I say in small voice. “Umm my brother.” I check my phone, scrolling through my notifications until I find a text that was sent ten minutes ago. From Shade.

\- Sorry but I forgot I had debate after school today, can you take the bus? If you don’t tell mom about this, I’ll give you five bucks okay?

Just five? I text back

Dots hover and blink as he types. $5.25, non-negotiable

\- Deal

“So?” Maven asks.

“I get five dollars and twenty-five cents.”

“Sweet.”

“Who are you waiting for?”

Maven sighs, picking at his jacket. It was an expensive brand of course. I knew his family was rich but that was about it. “My brother, well my half-brother.” I nodded, remembering his many stories about him. “But he’s late of course. He’s been moody these past few months and I’m positive it has something to do with a girl.”

I wanted to laugh. It seemed relationship problems were everywhere.

A ping from Maven’s phone startles us both. He reads the message before rising to his feet. He shoves the phone back in his pocket and squints around. I had told him repeatedly that he needed glasses but he insisted it was fine. I suppose it was a result of staring at his computer screen all day, him and Thomas both.

“Is your brother here?” I inquire, looking around, for what I don’t know. I’d never seen Maven’s brother before so I wasn’t sure what to look for.

“Depends. Do you see a moody asshole anywhere near?”

My eyes land on a car parked near us, tinted shades rolled up. It was beautiful and yet so familiar–

“Oh, there he is,” Maven says, pointing at the car. “Well, I’ll see you tonight Mare.”

I open my mouth to say more but he cuts me off with a knowing look. “Yes I know the plan, thank you so much mom, what would I do without you–”

The window rolls down and the driver sticks his head out. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance as he yells, “I don’t have all day Maven! Tell your friend goodbye and hurry up!”

I froze at the sound of the voice. Sunglasses shielded his eyes from us, but those lips, that messy bedhead hair that I had thought about too often–

He drags his gaze to me before I can think to run. I don’t see his eyes widen but the quietness and intensity of the moment is tell enough.

My mind buzzes, trying to unravel the situation. Cal was Maven’s brother. No he had a half-brother Maven said. When Cal had introduced himself he’d said Tiberias Calore the Seventh. Somehow my mind hadn’t made the connection until now when it was smack right in my face. I needed to run now. Like right now. This was so not good.

But I was stuck, frozen, unable to look anywhere except directly at Cal.

Maven looks from me to Cal and back again as we stare silently at each other.

“Sooo,” he squeezes out, scratching his head. “I guess you two know each other?”

Cal turns to his brother before stating in a flat voice, “I used to know her. Come on Maven, let’s go.”

The words feel like a punch in the gut, though I can understand why he would say that. He was reacting reasonably. Everything had been perfect. Waking up to texts from him, small dates here and there, and then the hurricane. I’d slept with my ex. Since then I’d ignored him, feeling sick each time I would see his name or face calling me. Even his voice was enough to make me want to cry and scream with frustration at myself.

Maven’s eyes widen with understanding and he jabs a finger at me. “You,” he says accusingly, “you’re the girl!”

“Surprise?” I mutter, not even thinking.

Maven whistles. “Well this is unexpected.”

“Tell me about it,” I mumble.

“Maven,” Cal warns.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Bye Mare.” Maven slides into the passenger seat and the car turns, weaving through the lot. I don’t miss Cal’s face in the side mirror looking back at me for a split-second before before returning his attention to exiting the parking lot.

Only when the vehicle turns onto the road do I allow myself a long exhale. I scrub at my face and start my trek to the bus stop. Enough. He had made his feelings clear and so had I. Tonight demanded that I have all my wits, and I would not let him ruin my evening. With that in mind I straightened my spine and set my shoulders back. I would not let this feeling win.

***

“Are you sure he said that? Was it like ‘Yeah, I think she’s cool,” Gisa continues, altering her tone a fraction, “or like 'Yeah I think she’s cool?”

I can’t hear the other voice at the other side of the line and normally I would pick up the other house phone to snoop on the conversation. But the earlier events of the day and what awaited tonight were enough reason for me to take a night off from my investigations.

The voice must’ve said something good because Gisa began to squeal. “No, no, go over the story again, leave nothing out please!”

“Gee,” I yell. “Could you be quieter!”

“Wait, hold on Lev.” Gisa covers the speaker with her hand and mouths 'sorry' at me before resuming her conversation.

I make my way to my side of the room, balancing a plate of mac and cheese in one hand and a notebook and my phone in the other. I dump them on my desk and begin reviewing Kilorn and I’s messily scratched out notes from weeks ago. I can’t help doodling in the margins as I go along.

The sound of pencil against paper and Gisa’s low chatter is the only sound in the house other than that of the occasional sound of a creaky wheelchair. Dad doesn’t leave the house often unless one of us is home to go along with him. And even that is rare.

I glance at the clock on my desk and read the time. 3:30. I still had some time. Almost out of habit I reach for my phone, a new one this time thankfully. I managed to save up some cash from my part-time job at Starbucks. A notification saying one unread message stares up at me and I blink slowly before seeing the person’s name. Maven. What was it now? Right now wasn’t the best time for me be thinking about the Calore brothers. 

\- I feel like it’s my duty as my friend to tell you that my mopey brother will be at the Halloween dance so I have to stick with him, sorry. I know you don’t want to add another person to the party but he’s my guest for tonight.

I cursed and massaged my head before texting back. I’d completely forgotten about that. I remember him mentioning something about him bringing a guest but no way in a million years would’ve I expected it to be Cal.

\- Shit, I forgot about that. And NO. Please Mav, it would be so awkward. He’s a big boy, right? He can get himself around. Hell he even went to this school, he’ll be fine. 

He send me back an emoji of two suspicious eyes and next to it reads: 

\- I never told you that, only Thomas. I know this because I was gonna surprise both of you with the brother you guys were so curious about.

Shit. There’s a slight pause before he responds.

\- YOU READ MY NOTES??

I can practically hear his screech and wince.

\- Not important right now, I’m plotting

And with that I put my phone down. Still it buzzes like an angry bee so I turn off the notifications ignoring the pang of guilt in my stomach. But really, why couldn’t they secretly text under their desks like everyone else?

“Whatcha you writin’?” Gisa says from behind me while munching on a granola bar. She peers at my notebook and I slam it shut. I spin around to face her with an exasperated look. She meets it with one of a dawning understanding. 

“Oh yeah, the Halloween thing. Kilorn told me about that.” I narrow my eyes at her. He was supposed to keep that a secret. Well, I couldn’t fault him for it, or Gisa for peeking at my stuff. Not when I was guilty of those things as well.

I let it go with a sigh. My conversation with Maven and brief encounter with Cal still had me shaken enough. The feeling was overpowering. Cal was possibly one of the best people to come into my life but I'd screwed him over. He deserved so much more than me but the selfish bit of my heart refused to let go. He hated me though, I was sure of it. I had to stay away from him lest I make this worse.

That meant not going the dance. No schemes.

"Mare?" Gisa asks softly. "I'm sorry, I never--" "

"No, no, it's not that Gee, I just..." I trail off. "I don't think I want to go the dance," I say in a small voice. "I'm just so tired and I have this headache--"

"Stop," Gisa says firmly but not unkindly. "Don't you think I can tell when you're lying?" She takes my hand and leads me to my bed. We both sink down into my mattress with our combined weight and I make a mental note to save up some money for a new one.

"Tell me what's really going on, please?"

So I do.

She listened patiently, even when I tell her about sleeping with Will. I hesitated on that but she had nodded her head, indicating for me to continue. When I had finished I felt as if a crushing weight had been lifted from my chest. I'd kept this to myself for so long and telling someone was a relief.

She wraps her arms around me and I bury my face into her shoulder. I wrinkle my nose at the brush of her hair against it and pull back.

“He hates me right?” I ask her, already knowing the answer.

She chews on her lip as she thinks. “Hate is such a strong word. He’s hurt and confused. I mean, you have been messing around on him.”

“So what should I do?”

“Tell the truth,” she says like it’s the simplest thing in the world. I let out a snort. “Are you joking? Ha ha, that’s funny Gee.”

She gives me a serious look. “No, I’m not joking. Tell him the truth, he deserves an explanation and you don’t deserve to have to hold this in all the time. If he cares about you then he’ll see past it. I mean, we all make mistakes and it’s not like you were seriously dating,” she shrugs.

I can’t believe I’m actually considering this. Why am I considering this? Would he still be angry and me, or even worse? Would he actually forgive me? Or would he storm out of the caf all dramatic-like? I used to tease him about his fondness for theatrics.

I jump when Gisa taps my shoulder. “The dance starts at six and it’s five o’clock now. You should make up your mind quickly cause I need to know if I’m gonna do your hair or not.”

I glance at the clock, steeling myself for the possible consequences of my choice. But it had been made and there was no turning back now.

***

Instead of curling it like Gisa wanted to I made her straighten it. She thought high school dances were a big thing and that everyone looked like they came out of a Teen Vogue magazine. In actuality it was a bunch of smelly kids in a confined space with too-loud music and drugs being passed around. 

If it were up to me, I wouldn’t be wearing a costume at all, but Shade had always been insistent on it. He was going to the dance as well, trying to get the most out of his senior year. I would be seeing his girlfriend tonight as she was coming with us. Instead of convincing me to act as proper as possible, he told me that she used to pull shit like that too. And that she would be absolutely delighted to wreck havoc. I mean, what else did I expect from this girl my prankster of a brother to have? He went on to tell me how last Halloween when he stayed over in her dorm room, her roommate helped her pull a little trick. Her roommate was supposedly "out" while they watched a horror movie together. Diana did this knowing full well that Shade was terrified of those but too proud to admit it. When they went to sleep, her roomate had attached strings to a doll that resembled Annabelle. She played some “low chilling music,” as Shade put it and some audio of a creepy child.

So that was the story of how Diana now has a recording of Shade screaming at 3 a.m after waking up to a “possessed” doll. To top it all off, there's also some footage of him running out into the hallway in his underwear. That of course resulted in some confused and angry university students. It's no surprise that I asked her to send it to me. Hello blackmail.

Shade had wanted me to be a bear again because of his oh-so-clever nickname, “Mare Bear.” But I declined and instead chose a female Zeus. I thought that being able to fry anyone that bothered you and being King of the Heavens would be awesome. The fact that I had a beautiful costume didn’t hurt either, though it was kinda cheap. It was a white pleated dress (courtesy of my mom) with a thick plastic “gold” belt and a circlet of leaves as a crown. I added some bracelets and necklace as well, taken from Gisa’s collection. 

It was an odd mismatch of clothing but I didn’t mind. The sound of a door slamming has me running out into the hallway to find Shade there. His debate meeting must’ve ended early. The question must be apparent because he shrugs. “They needed the school to be clear to set up the decorations. Plus everyone wanted to get home early.” He tosses his jacket on the bench near the coat rack knowing full well mom hates when he does that. Shade looks me up and down while stroking his chin. He frowns at the dress. “What?” I sigh. “Did you expect me to dress up as an animal again? You can’t trick me again this time.”

“I was hoping.”

“Are you and Diana doing a couples costume?” Please say no, please say no. I wouldn’t be able to take that level of cringe.

He looks at me strangely and I raise a brow. “What did I say?”

He clears his throat looking very much uncomfortable. “You know she hates it when we call her by her first name,” Shade murmurs. 

I make a sound of agreement. I’d forgotten that. And her last name. But Shade being two steps ahead of everyone answers, “it’s Farley, and thanks for being such a good sister and remembering basic facts about my girlfriend.”

I roll my eyes. “Why does she hate her first name anyway? Traumatic childhood nicknames?”

Shade doesn’t laugh like I expect him to. Instead he darkens and my smile falls. “Shade?”

He shuffles his foot on the floor and I watch as he chooses what to say. “It’s not my place to say why,” he says carefully. “Just please don’t call her that.”

My mind spins with questions that I know will remain unanswered. I nod anyways. He places a hand on my arm. “Relax, no need to be so somber,” he says cheerfully. Despite the tone I can sense the sadness beneath. Typical Shade, he was very much like Kilorn in the sense that they both never wished to linger on the dark moments or memories. I decide to humour him and drop it. For now of course.

“So, couples costumes. Yes or no? For the love of god, please say no.”

He flicks my nose. “Too bad cause it’s happening.” I groan. If they were gonna be all lovey and mushy I was so out. “How the hell did you rope her into this anyway? I thought she was pretty uptight.”

Shade shrugs. “You should bother to spend more time with her.”

“I already have.”

“You’ve seen her like three times.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Truth be told, I didn’t mind seeing Dian--Farley again. She seemed cool though a little uptight. But Shade was smitten with her so making an effort wouldn’t be the worst. “What’s the unfortunate duo you’ve chosen to replicate?”

“Steve Trevor and Princess Diana from-”

“I know what movie they’re from,” I cut in. How could I not? Real classy of them though. It was a little funny how she would be an Amazon warrior and I would be her supposed creator. Was that weird? Probably. 

“She chose it, obviously, but I’m not mad. I get to be a handsome spy so I’m glad I got an easy costume,” he replies flashing a smile which I assume is the very one that got Farley interested. I bat his face, pushing him away. We both laugh and the sound draws Gisa out from our room. 

“Can you guys hurry up? Have you even looked at the time for goodness sakes?” she sighs with exasperation. With her hand on her hips and the stern expression she looks so much like our mom. Without even realizing it Shade straightens up then scowls at himself for doing so. I however remain in my slouched position, the very one Gisa hated. She was all about posture.

I put my hands up in surrender. “Alright, mom. And for the record, it’s not me, it’s Shade who’s gonna be late.”

Gisa smirks at me. “Aw you really think that? There’s no way mom was gonna let you take the bus there, not when it’s this late. Shade’s your ride so if he’s late, so are you.”

I look at Shade and he has to wits to scramble away before I can think to push him. “There’s no time to make yourself to look pretty so hurry your ass up!”

“I was naturally born pretty so don’t worry it won’t take long!” he shouts in response. I blow out a long sigh disguising a chuckle. Gisa is less cautious and tries and fails to hide a smile behind her hand. 

“Language, Mare,” I hear my dad’s gruff voice call out. My lips purse. “Sorry,” I reply, though this time softer.

Shade joins us after a grand total of ten minutes. Before I can think to make a remark he speaks. “It was hard okay? These pants are tighter than they look,” he grumbles. I scan his costume with a suppressed smile.”Actually they look even worse,” I laugh. My comment is returned with a scalding glare and I jump away from his shove and run ahead to the car. 

He follows hot on my heels. “Does it look that bad?” he asks with a note of desperation in his voice. God, he was way too obsessed with his vanity. I’d never seen anything like it. I tug on the door handle. “Could you open the car? We’re already late.”

“Not until you tell me the truth.”

“I did. The pants look weird but the rest is fine. Let’s go now.”

The doors open with a soft clicking sound and I swing in the front seat. Shade winces. “What?” I ask, doing my best to keep the annoyance from showing. He scratches his head awkwardly. “Um...could you sit in the back today?”

“Why..” I trail off. “Oh,” I say in a small voice. 

“Yeah...sorry.”

I got in the backseat and was silent on the drive to what I assumed was Farley house. Or wherever she was staying.

***

So it definitely wasn't her house. 

It was a hotel where I guess she was staying for the week, or as Shade told me. She was off for week from university and decided to visit. Her family lived in Churchill, Manitoba near Hudson Bay so she was pretty far from home. I wonder if she ever misses her home.

“A Canadian, eh?” I tease him. He cringes at that. “Please don’t,” he says at the same time Farley makes a low sound of annoyance. We both whirl around at the sound. And there she is, coming up from behind the car to the hood where Shade and I and been standing. “For your information, we are known to be very peaceful people. Except for when someone assumes the only two words in our vocabulary are ‘aboot’ and ‘eh.’ So unless you want to choke on a bottle of maple syrup in your sleep, I suggest you shut it,” she says sweetly. I let out a laugh and so does she. “Good to see you again, Farley.”

She shares a look with my brother and I can tell they’re having their own silent conversation. “A pleasure to see you again as well, Mare,” she replies after dragging her eyes away from Shade. I can’t help but roll my eyes. Yeah I was so sure. 

We all get in the car, Farley taking the front seat which assumed was hers when she and Shade were together. Too bad it was mine every other day.

The drive wasn’t as long as I’d thought it would be. But still, I was late. I checked my phone for the time. 6:45, it read. I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering and to refrain from cursing. I’d already texted Maven after finding a bunch of missed calls and texts that got increasingly more panicked. Because of the delay we wouldn’t be able to go over everything and I wouldn’t be able to check if everything would work. It would be a hit or miss now.

Thankfully we pull up in the school parking lot. Unfortunately it’s full. I let out a long sigh. My fingers uncurl from my dress after I used them to keep from digging them into my palms. The scars were beginning to fade and I didn’t feel like undoing all that.

Shade senses my unease. “How about I find a parking spot and meet up with you guys later?” Farley opens her mouth to interject but he insists. “Seriously, it’s fine. It’ll take me a few minutes.”

I don’t question him. Instead I offer my arm to Farley. “Not the Barrow you wanted to walk in with tonight, huh?” I grin once we start walking. Shade drives off behind us. Farley takes my arm. “A shame,” she sighs. 

We enter the main foyer to be greeted by Evangeline Samos and her girlfriend, Elane Haven. They were both on student council, or rather should I say the president and vice president of the school. They made sure to point that out at least three times a day. Evangeline and Elane step forward to greet us. They wear smiles that somehow turn even colder when they turn on me. “Mare!” Evangeline exclaims. “How unfortunate it is to see you again.”

I laugh coldly. To a passerby it could look friendly. “The feeling is mutual, Samos. Now do us a favour and move.”

As I go to sidestep her she blocks me. Her pitch black gaze settles on Farley who is no longer smiling but giving her a glare that could kill. “You must be Shade’s new plaything,” Evangeline says. “I’m his ex, Evangeline Samos.” Next to her, Elane shifts, visibly uncomfortable. 

Ah there it was. The dreadful words. It was true, Evangeline and Shade and been a thing for a hot minute before she cheated on him with Elane. The relationship had been purely physical I was sure, but some nights I would find Shade looking through their photos together. I knew he loved Farley now of course, but he’d told me he was upset because he knew Evangeline wasn’t what she appeared to be. Or whatever that meant. The girl standing in front of me was grade A bitch.

 

Farley’s hands tighten into fists. Suddenly I was nervous for Evangeline. I’d seen Farley throw a few punches before and the aftermath had not been pretty. Not mention Evangeline wasn't someone to underestimate. I tug on her arm still linked in mine. “We’re going now. Have a terrible day you two,” I smile with false sweetness.

We storm past after throwing our entry tickets on the table. Up ahead are kids dressed in zombie costumes snapping a picture at a booth. We walk past them as we make our way to the music room where Maven, Thomas and Kilorn were waiting for us. The music room was Maven and Thomas’s second home after the computer lab. Unfortunately that had been locked so this was the next best thing. Plus it was on the second floor unlike the lab.

Farley looks around to check for anyone following us, or a teacher coming to stop us. But the coast must be clear because she doesn’t panic so neither do I. The music room comes into view but the door is closed. I peer inside but there’s a black cloth covering the window. I knock quietly, three quick taps. There’s a moment of silence before I hear the lock click. Even then it only opens enough for a sliver. I push it open. “Relax it’s just me,” I announce to the seemingly empty room. I hear collective sighs of relief. Kilorn and Thomas emerge from their hiding spots. 

“Where’s Maven?” I ask, looking around. “Oh yeah, he’s with his brother, remember?” Thomas replies sounding confused. I curse softly. I’d forgotten about that. Cal was here right now. At least I could apologize and explain. Then we could go our separate ways. “Right, so when is he gonna show up?”

“Right now actually,” Thomas says looking up from his phone. “He’s on his way.”

“Great.” At least something was going right so far.

“Shade’s on his way as well,” Farley says. “No need to fill me in, Mare. Destruction is a specialty of mine,” she smirks. I smile back. “Don’t I know it,” I murmur, remembering that particular incident. 

Kilorn walks up to me for a hug but I slink away. “Sorry but you’re sick, and I hate sick people,” I tell him. He laughs but it dissolves into a fit of coughs. Immediately I become concerned. “Seriously, why didn’t you stay home?” 

“A question I find myself asking as well,” a voice says behind me. I spin around to find Cal and Maven in the doorway. Cal stares anywhere but me. Whatever, he could be a petty pain in the ass if he wished.

“How did you open the door?” Thomas asks, directing his question at Maven. We all ignore the tension in the room. “It was partially open already. You guys forgot to lock it,” Maven explains looking between me and Farley. “A mistake,” I shrug. 

“Anyone could’ve walked in,” Cal points out. I exhale harshly through my nose before facing him. “Yes, but unfortunately it was just you. Now hurry, we don’t have much time. Maven, he needs to go.”

Maven stops his brother from a sure foul response with a look. Then he turns to me, pleadingly. “Please let him stay. He already promised not to say anything.” I scoff at that. “Sorry, but his promises don’t mean much to me.”

“Oh yeah sure, I’m the one to blame for this,” Cal snaps. I glare at him and he levels me with his own. “You are not supposed to be here,” I tell him slowly, making sure to enunciate every word. Maybe this time he can get the message. 

“Oh please,” he scoffs. “You should be glad someone’s here to participate in this kiddy prank of yours. Seriously Mare, I didn't expect you to orchastrate something this dumb”

The room went even quieter. Oh that was it. I was simultaneously ready to beat his ass and cry in frustration. Even Cal looks surprised at himself. The hurt must be showing because he steps closer, all anger replaced by regret. “Mare,” he says softly reaching for my arm. I pull away. 

“Maven is everything set?” I ask him. Maven looks at me, startled. His eyes dart between his brother and I. He nods once the fog clears from his mind. “Um, where’s Shade?” he asks, looking around.

“Right here,” I hear Shade say also by the door. I groan. “What the hell is with everyone and these dramatic entrances? If I’d known I would’ve made an effort.”

Shade doesn’t respond but rather glares harshly at Cal who has gone pale. Uh oh, he was in protective brother mode. “Where were you?” Kilorn asks with a smile that doesn’t meet his eyes. “You left me in the middle of a soap opera and it’s not even that good”

Farley is the one to get him to calm down. “Let’s take a walk,” she says, tugging on his arm. As they shuffle away I see Farley turn her head and mouth, ‘be right back.’ I think I might’ve spoken too early when I said everything was going fine.

“Okayyy,” Thomas drags out. “Can we get started now? Maven and I want to get to the haunted house before it closes.”

“That’s a terribly romantic date,” Kilorn says. “Nothing says ‘I love you’ like being trapped in a space with possible demonic spirits.”

Maven rolls his eyes. “Don’t tell me you actually believe in that stuff, Warren.” 

“Of course I don’t,” Kilorn scoffs. He was a terrible liar and Maven knew it judging by his amused expression.

I clap my hands together, shattering the moment. 

“Okay, Maven, Thomas, you guys know what to do. After you get back, text me.” They nod and Maven salutes. “Yes ma’am.” Before he leaves he plants a kiss on my cheek. “For good luck,” he explains. I give him one back. “Come on lovebirds any day now,” Thomas calls out. He was used to this. We all knew it was purely platonic. Well everyone except Mr. Tiberias Calore the Seventh who looks away. He could think whatever he wanted. I didn’t care.

“See you guys soon!” Maven shouts as they walk away. 

Cal goes to follow them but I hold out a hand to stop him. I accidentally brush his chest and snatch it back as if burned. He pretends to ignore it. “Where do you think you’re going?” I ask him, eyebrows raised. He has the sense to keep his mouth shut. “You agreed to my plan which means you follow my orders. If you don’t like it then you can leave.”

“Then it’s a shame I’m not going anywhere,” he replies evenly. The words ring with a double meaning.

“Shade and Farley are already together so you can go with-”

Kilorn looks up from picking at his nails. “You better not say my name.”

I inhale deeply. “Fine,” I snap. “You’re with me. Kilorn, it’s time.” He hops off the table and winks at me as he passes. Oh god he set me up. And I could already guess which little redhead he had his orders from. 

Without warning I follow him and Cal scrambles to follow. He blessedly keeps quiet as we make our way to the caf. Or more specifically the door leading to the stage, except we only needed to get under it. We were responsible for providing an exit from the caf if we needed to avoid anyone in the room and get out quickly.

There was a reason I was responsible for this. I easily twist through the passage unlike Cal who curses after bumping his head for the third time. This time I don’t snicker. The first time he’d turned bright red and as satisfying as it had been it was wasting time. 

The passage comes to a stop and this is the difficult part; opening the hatch. It was well out of my reach and a ladder was usually used but it wasn’t here now like I thought it would be. “Fuck,” I breathed. I hear a louder ‘shit” behind me as Cal takes this in as well. “Who the hell took out the ladder?”

“You’ve been here before?” I ask, too surprised to keep the silent treatment up. 

“Yes,” is the only reply he gives without any further explanation.

I grimace at the thought of my next words, of what would have to be done. “I need you to boost me up.”

He whips his head at me. “Relax,” I snap. “I already got my cootie shot if that’s what you were worried about.”

His nostrils flare. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Oh? “So what is it then?"

He stares at me like I’m an idiot. I gesture for him to get out with it. He sighs and mutters something under his breath. I tilt my ear at him in an exaggerated movement. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that Tiberias. Could you speak a little louder?”

“You could get hurt.”

I make a sound between a laugh and scoff. “I’m sure that would haunt you for all your days, now hurry.”

“Fine,” he grinds out. “But it’s your funeral.”

You’re already dressed for it, I think.

“Oh please, a little fall won’t hurt me, I’ve had worse.”

He kneels and I place my foot in the cradle of his arms. “On the count of three,” I tell him. “One, two-- wait!”

“What?” he asks. “Oh seriously, right now?” he huffs out as I take out my phone. I shoot him a glare. “It’s dark and unless you have fucking night vision then how else do you expect me to see?”

“You got a new phone,” he murmurs before snapping back to the task at hand. I shift uncomfortably. I didn’t expect him to remember but he did. 

I shine the light in his eyes and he recoils. “Good it works, now get down.”

His eyebrows lift suggestively and I smack him. “Not that like that you dirty minded creep.”

I struggle to find my balance in his arms this time while holding the light. The sensation of my skin on his isn’t helping either. “One,” I begin, “two, three!” He lifts me up and and I shine the light upwards. There it was, the handle to the hatch. I push against it as hard as I can but it won’t budge. Again, again. This time I hear a creak and with a final shove it opens. I let out a little cheer as Cal lowers me back down. He smiles as well. “Nice job, I guess.” 

“Mhmm. You did okay too. Now let’s go.”

He chuckles at my reluctant praise. 

That was only one of our tasks. Next were the fog machines. There should be four in the caf, each in a different corner which was a little more difficult. But there was two of us so it should be quite easy. 

We get in the line to enter and a girl at the door hand us our blue bracelets that grace the wrist of everyone inside. “So what are you two supposed to be?” she asks.

“I’m Zeus and he’s--”

“Hades,” he cuts in looking at me with puzzlement. Hm. He was the god of fire? I thought he got back from a funeral with all that god-awful black. It also happened to be very distracting. 

“Huh,” the girl says. “That’s an odd couple’s costume.”

“Oh no she’s not--”

“Really I would never--”

“Never, really? That’s--”

“Okay well enjoy the dance,” she says. “Next!” I hear her shout as we enter. Luckily the darkness conceals my flush. “You take the far end and meet me by the snacks table.” He nods slowly, still reeling I assume. “Nice position.”

“Really? I chose it because after all this I’m feeling a little hungry.”

He laughs loudly. “I’d forgotten about that appetite of yours. See you later, Barrow”

As I make my way to the first machine I realize I’ve been grinning ever since I walked away. I try and fail to to wipe it away.

Slinking amongst the shadows is a specialty of mine so it’s fairly easy to get to the machine. A soft blanket of mist covers the floor and I cackle to myself. It was about to get much more interesting in here. I instructed Cal to set them to medium. High would be way too much and there was four of them. Plus I needed it to take a while so Maven and Thomas could arrive. Hopefully Shade, Farley and Kilorn were all doing well. 

 

I move onto the next machine as I scan for Cal. I see him finishing up on his second one and heading towards the snack table. Somehow he sense my stare and turns. I pull my gaze away and ahead of me to see a chest slam into mine. “Shit!” the person exclaims. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was--” I look up to see Will gazing at me with shock. Punch drips off the both of us and it smells of alcohol. “Uh…hey, Mare,” he says after what feels like forever of us staring at each other. 

“Hey,” I croak. I rush to clear my throat. “Hey, uh, how’s it..going?” He laughs awkwardly. “Well we’re both covered in what I’m sure is 99% alcohol, which again, I’m really sorry for.”

“It’s my fault too, I was--”

“Looking for someone?”

“Yeah…”

Ugh this is so awkward. Please earth swallow me now. 

“Hey, babe,” Cal says behind me. He puts an arm around me and smiles casually. “Who’s your friend?”

“Just leaving actually,” Will says. He smiles at me. “It was nice seeing you again, and I’m sorry..for everything.”

When he leaves, I pull myself out from Cal’s grip. He wipes his hands on his pants and I wrinkle my nose. “Was that necessary?”

“No,” he replies. Cal begins to shrug off his jacket and hands it to me. Before I can protest he stops me. “It looks like you murdered someone.”

“Thanks,” I mutter. The punch was drying now and was all sticky. Cal sees this of course.

“I guess you just got yourself into--”

“Don’t fucking finish that--”

“a sticky situation,” he finishes with a goofy smile. I sigh loudly. “More than you know,” I mutter.

My phone buzzes and I take it out, doing my best to not get punch all over it. “Shit!” I exclaim when I read the text.

“What is it?” Cal asks. He sneaks a glance at my phone. 

“Kilorn was caught. Apparently a group of kids heard him coughing and reported him after they found him tampering with the lights.” I was concerned for Kilorn and pissed at myself for not only not thinking about that but jeopardizing this plan. 

“Who texted you then?”

“Shade. They finished up and were coming to check on him when they saw the principal walking him out.” I groan in frustration. 

I text him back quickly.

“What are you typing?”

“I’m telling them to get Kilorn out and take him home. He’s sick and I should’ve insisted on him staying home.

”Soo, what now? ”

I look up as if the ceiling held the right answer. Putting an end to this and going home would be the easiest thing to do. But it was something of a tradition for Shade, Kilorn and I. Shade especially would be disappointed if we gave up. Sure there would be other dances but I knew that Halloween was special to him as well as Farley being here.

“I think we should call it off,” I say slowly, not believing my own words. Neither does Cal. “You don’t give up, not like this.” I whirl around ready to snap at him but his soft gaze stops me. This wasn’t right. He shouldn't be looking at me like that. Not when I was the one who had messed up.

“There’s something you should know,” I say quietly. I needed to get this done and over with. The plan was off anyway with everyone else gone.

His eyebrows raise at the change in subject. Still he waits for me to continue.

“Do remember the guy I bumped into?”

“Kinda hard to forget when you smell like fruit salad and an LCBO store.”

“That was Will...my...ex.”

Confusion is what I see flash first. Then understanding.

“The guy who stood you up,” he states. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

This was the difficult part. My fingers twitched as I restrained myself from running.

“A few months ago,” I continue, “I was out at a party. Typical night except that...it wasn’t.”

I suck in a breath. There was no stopping now. Still, the words refused to pass my lips.

Cal inches closer. His thumb grazes my hand and his lips part. “God, you’re freezing Mare.” His arms encircle me and I pull away. I don’t miss the hurt in eyes before they go blank. It was better this way. At least now it wouldn’t hurt so much.

“I slept with him Cal. I wasn’t thinking straight...neither was he. It was a mistake. I’m--” my throat closes up and I struggle to keep tears from falling. “I’m sorry,” I whisper. “You deserve so much more. That’s why I couldn’t and still can’t talk to you. It hurts to even look at you,” I add softly.

I want to look away from the storm of emotions flashing across his face but I force myself to watch. This is what I deserved for my foolish actions.

He’s silent for a while. So am I. The words were still sinking in. There was no way he could forgive me. But still, I feel the hope rising in my chest before I’m forced to shove it down.

“I..I need to go,” he forces out. I swear I see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. Cal turns away sharply before twisting through the crowd. I feel the piercing gaze of fellow students as they stopped to stare. I got a few sympathetic smiles and I let out an defeated sigh at the sight of them. I really knew how to pick my spots.

“Was that Tiberias Calore?” a soft voice at my right asks. I turn to face them and find Elane Haven watching his retreating form now swallowed up by the crowd. “Unfortunately so,” I reply. I look her in the eyes. “What do you want? To gloat over my failed love life?”

Elane snorts. “If only I had enough energy to care.” Her brown eyes soften slightly as she says, “But I do know how screwed up a relationship can be. It’s worth it in the end though, the tears and the pain. You just have to be willing to fight for them, even if that means risking your pride.”

I’m taken off guard. Never would I have expected Elane Haven to be giving me advice on love. Maybe on my outfit with a sneer but not this.

She places a hesitant hand on my, arm the touch so light that it’s almost unrecognizable. “You should go after him.”

I bite my lip and laugh, shaking my head mockingly. “I’m sorry, but why the hell are you doing this? What happened to ‘thrift store fashion died two years ago Barrow, take a hint?’ What kind of twisted game are you playing now, Haven?”

She sniffs. “And yet you still dress like a-” I clear my throat. “Okay look, the same thing happened with me and Evangeline. But it was your brother who told me the same thing I’m telling you now. If he hadn’t…” she trails off. “I love Eve so much that hurts to think what would be now if I hadn’t fought for her and with her,” she laughs a little. Her gaze is solemn. “You care about him, so go before you lose him forever.”

I let out a shaky breath. Shade comforted Elane and encouraged her to go after Evangeline? That was something new. But her words rang true. It sounded like something Shade would say if he were here right now. Well...if he and Cal were on better terms.

“Thanks Elane.” The words unsettle us both.

“Don’t mention it,” she smiles though it’s strained. “Seriously, don’t ever mention this again. To anyone.”

I laugh lightly, sniffing a little. My cheeks feel wet from tears I hadn’t even known had been there. “If only you extend the same courtesy.”

“I will, believe me. Now hurry, if he's not gone by now.”

Then I’m off. Running through the halls. They whip past me, locker after locker. Rain pours in sheets outside and distantly thunder rumbles. A storm.

I can’t see him anywhere. It’s so impossibly dark and clouds roll overhead, blocking out the faint glow of the moon. This is it, he’s gone. I’m breathing heavily now, breaking down into sobs. My dress is soaked through probably making it sheer. I wrap myself tighter in his jacket and inhale the scent. He’d forgotten it, I think weakly. How could I be so stupid? I kick at the soda cans littering the parking lot in frustration. In my haze of self pity I barely even notice the car that comes to a screeching halt in front of me. The bright lights momentarily blind me from seeing the driver. They get out of the car and the door slams shut.

“Oh my god are you-” the words freeze on their tongue and I wait for the flashes of white to disappear.

“I’m really sorry,” I croak out. “I don’t even know why I came out here in the first place.” I laugh sarcastically. “Actually I do know, see, I was running out here all rom-com like in the rain hoping to stop the guy I love from leaving. But he’s gone so-”

“The guy you love?” the stranger says so softly I barely hear him.

“Mhm, it’s all very terribly romantic I’m afraid. Anyways, I’m sorry-”

“Mare,” the stranger cuts in. I pause. “Wait, do I know you?”

A flash of lightning overhead illuminates the ground for a split second before a crack of thunder breaks. The timing was uncanny really. Maybe Zeus really was on my side. But it’s enough for me to see who was in front of me.

“Cal?” I whisper. I couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t gone. He was right in front of me. Oh shit. I’d said the L word. But I meant it which was the worst part.

“Please listen to me,” I breathe, desperation coating each word. “I-”

“No,” he says harshly. I stop and swallow heavily. At this point I can’t tell the difference between my tears and the rain but I can feel my heart splitting into two. I put a hand there to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. But it hurt so damn much.

“No,” he repeats, but softer this time. “I need you to listen to me.”

I let out sound of surprise but wait for him to speak.

He runs a hand through his soaked hair. “All these months of you ignoring me I thought it was something I said, or did. That feeling just,” he clenches his jaw tightly. “It felt like having my heart being ripped apart. I’ve loved you for so long and when you just stopped talking to me, pretended I didn’t exist…”

We’re both crying now. I’d known he would hurt because of my decision but this…

“Why didn’t you tell me before,” he pleads, voice cracking. “We would’ve worked it out because that’s what we do! We fight, we make mistakes but we’re supposed to be honest with each other. “

“I thought you would hate me,” I say thickly. My throat is doing that stupid thing where it closes up and I nearly choke on my next words. “I couldn’t bear to see you hate me.”

“That’s the problem, don’t you see?” he laughs brokenly. “I could never hate you. God, I can’t believe you would-”

“What was I supposed to think? What to do if you slept with your ex wasn’t exactly a discussion point!” I yell.

“We could’ve talked about it! Instead you refused to speak to me!”

“Oh so that’s why you’re mad? Because you got ignored? Poor little baby got the silent treatment.”

He lets out a disbelieving huff. “Because you were drowning in guilt and didn’t talk to anyone about it! Because you let yourself suffer all that while when you didn’t have to.”

My words die in my mouth, a breath lodged in my throat.

“Is...is that why you were mad?” I whisper. My mind was spinning. Out of all the reasons I’d conjured up, this had not come up.

He walks towards me, closing the distance. His hands cup my face slowly like he can't believe it.

“Is it so crazy to think that seeing you in pain hurts me too?” he whispers back.

“I love you,” I breathe softly. It’s all I can say.

“I love you too Mare Molly Barrow,” he says so quietly I barely hear him. “Mistakes and all.”

His kiss tastes like salt and rain. It’s soft and sweet like the first one we had all those months ago. Thunder continues to crackle and the rain pours down, relentless as ever. But I don’t care. All I can think about is the feel of my lips moving against his. I could sense the hesitation from him still but I could guess I was the same. We both shivered from the cold and the shocking heat between us.

I don’t know who broke away first, but I did know that it was now my forehead on his as he smiled down at me.

This moment was everything. Despite our failed mission and my screwed up mistakes we were still here.

“Here’s to second chances,” I whisper.

Cal grins and I feel myself blush.

“Well I guess second time’s a charm,” he laughs.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out. I smile at the newest text.

“What,” Cal asks, still grinning.

“Thomas and Maven want to know if we want to join them at the haunted house.”

“They were fast to ditch, huh?”

I laugh. “They know when to pick the winning side.”

“Well,” he says with flair, sweeping his arm in a dramatic fashion. “Would you like to accompany me to this possibly haunted house ma’am?”

I accept his arm with a ridiculously large smile. “I would. Feel free to hide behind me if it gets too scary for you.”

“Why do you think I’m bringing you along?”

I hop in the car and he gets in as well. As we begin to pull away, I look up and see the clouds starting to roll away revealing a sliver of the moon. The storm was over, the worst had passed.

Here’s to second chances indeed.

****

THAT WAS 10,203 WORDS RIGHT THERE BITCH I HOPE U GUYS LIKE MY PAIN AND SUFFERING (plus if you want the haunted house scene, just ask i’m on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Azuela - ( Ah-zway-la) my new oc, btw. I'd say she's pretty awesome even though you don't get to see it much here, but that what the next chapter of The Burning Crown is for ;)
> 
> This is a two part thing for now, unless I feel like adding on. I know that this would be very unlikely, but just let me enjoy my ship, ok?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this is actually my first piece of writing with Mare and Cal being in the same scene (WHATTT???) <\--ikr I added a little fun time because why not. No one's telling me how to write this.
> 
> Please comment as much as you can!! (cause im a comment hoe)


End file.
